There and Back Again
by Paintball Willie
Summary: Link and Zelda travel to Tamriel to get over a loss... only to stumble into a world of what they didnt want to get into... Elder Scrolls 4:Oblivion Legend of Zelda cross over it is acton, adventure, romance, humor and much much more! rating WILL go up
1. left right and overseas?

There and back again

chapter one: left right and... over seas?

At one time there was a hero. This hero started his journey as a small boy. He fought a lot of battles… and in the end… he actually lost his childhood. He had the option to go back in time like so many times before but permanently… and he refused. At first all he wanted was to live his childhood out… that is… until he fell in love… or thought he did. That was two years ago. And to this day… the pain has never subsided.

"Link, you have to get over her"

"I know Zelda"

"Then why don't you?"

"It's just… I just… I don't know"

It's just too damn hard to get over the death of a loved one… or a lover.

"Which is it... hyrule… or your own personal exile?"

"Why?"

"Why what link?"

"Why do you do this to me?"

"What are you saying?"

"Why do you always want me to make impossible choices?"

"I'm not trying to force anything on you!"

Zelda is now openly crying

"I love her Zelda!"

"I know you did! Malon was a wonderful person… and a great friend"

"Then why do you want me to forget her?"

Tears now streaming down link's face as well

"I'm not asking you to forget her… I'm asking you to move on. It hurts too damn much to see you like this! You haven't been the same! It's been two long hard years and yet all you do is mope around! I know it hurts, hell, it hurts me too but, I moved on! I don't want you to suffer any more than you already have."

"Why is it… that whenever I find happiness… it always gets taken away?"

"It is because you let yourself down"

"But I"

"There was nothing that could have been done"

"My life… is over"

"Don't say that"

"There is nothing left to live for"

"No… there is"

"What is there to live for?"

"Let's go on an adventure"

"A… adventure?"

"Yeah… just you and me"

"You don't want to go with me"

"Who says that?"

"I can't protect you"

"I believe in you link"

"I can't help you… I couldn't save Malon… how can I take care of you?"

"I wouldn't trust my life to any other man in the world."

"Why me?"

"Because… well… I'll tell you later"

"When… do you want to start?"

"Soon link… soon"

Zelda leaves link in his bed chamber to go talk to her father and to leave link to his thoughts.

'I'm not fit to protect her.'

'I don't know what she's thinking'

'What does she want from me?'

'What is this feeling in my heart?'

'I guess I have to let her come but, where will I erm WE go?'

'It's no good… i'm a failure to Malon… Zelda… and the kingdom'

'Where is that knife?'

Link immediately starts rummaging through his desk for the dagger he keeps there. Finally he finds it. He sets the point over the spot where his heart is and kneels down when Zelda comes into the chamber.

"Hey! My father says I can… OH MY GODS! LINK!!!!"

"Don't interfere"

"Why? Why do you seek death so badly?"

"There's nothing to live for Zelda"

"Yes there is! Why don't you understand!? There is nothing you could have done to save her! That's what it is isn't it? You couldn't do anything to help her so you choose death! You think there is nothing to live for because you blame yourself for her death. It's not your fault you were on the way to the ranch when you heard her scream. It's not your fault that that burglar got inside the house. It's been 2 years since then. Why do you still beat yourself up over the issue? It was not your fault."

"If only I was there sooner-"

There is a resonating smack sound

"Stop! Just stop damnit! It's going to be ok! We can fight this together!"

"But I"

"Please… let's just go… if not for you, then for Malon… she wouldn't want you to live in grief for the rest of your life."

"But what if something-"

"No… don't worry about it… here."

Zelda pushes link down onto his bed in a position on his back. Zelda then lies down beside him and rests her head on link's chest and embraces him.

"Zelda, what are you?"

"My father would always hold me when I was upset… I want to know if it will work for you"

"But i'm not you"

"Hold me… please"

"Why are you doing this?"

"What's a hug between friends?"

"Ok, I guess it will be ok."

Link slowly wraps his arms around Zelda's back to hug her back… and for the first time in two long hard years… Link shows a ghost of a smile. They soon fall asleep in that position… smile and all.

The next morning Zelda woke up with links arms still wrapped around her and when she looks up… she sees the smile on links face.

"Link?"

"Mm?"

"You look so cute when you sleep"

"Uh… thanks?"

"Mhmm"

"So, what now?"

"We eat… then we pack… then we go on our adventure."

"You sure you want to do this Zelda?"

"If it means spending time with you then yes"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Ok… let's go"

Link and Zelda get up off the bed and head down to breakfast. On the way there Zelda's hand brushes up against links causing him to look to her. Zelda smiles and takes his hand in hers.

"Zelda? What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Why do you want to?"

"Because I do."

"O…k"

They continue on to breakfast. Zelda is still holding links hand in hers. The feeling link experienced yesterday is making its presence known in his heart. And he could have sworn that he felt a piece of his broken heart mend itself.

During breakfast link sat next to Zelda's father. Zelda sat next to link. And everyone else was seated in order of status. The king then started a conversation with link and Zelda.

"So Zelda, where will you be going on your journey?"

"Wherever our feet take us"

"You mean you don't know where you will be going?"

"No father"

"And link is ok with this?"

"Yes sir"

"What was all the screaming I heard yesterday Zelda?"

"It was nothing father"

"You just felt like screaming then?"

"Yes… father"

"Is this true link?"

"No sir"

"Link?"

"We were having an argument about… Malon and Zelda said that I should go on a self-finding journey and that she should come with me and together we could help ease the pain in my heart."

All the chatter stopped at the grand table as random people commented on the story.

'We're with you link!'

'I'm sorry to hear of your losses

'I met Malon once… she gave me a free sample of her milk'

'It pains me to this day to know that the kingdom lost such a beautiful person… and a generous soul.'

Link felt more and more of his heart mend itself piece by piece while listening to the feelings of the people.

"I appreciate all of you people. Everything you do makes the pain subside little by little. I will go on this self-finding adventure and I will not come back until everything is normal again."

Zelda's smile grew more and more as she listened to links proposal and she felt more and more of something else grow in her heart.

"Zelda?"

"Link?"

"Get your things… we're leaving in an hour"

"Yes"

They rose from the table to pack and don their traveling clothes. Zelda finishes early and walks down the corridor to links chamber and she peeks through the key hole. Link is completely naked and has his back turned. His muscles tense. He slowly put on his underpants followed by his huntsman leather pants. He pulled on a light brown shirt followed by a vest he then grabbed his pigskin shoes and slipped them on. He picked up a regular light iron shield and his master sword. He strapped them to his back and picked up some arrows and strapped those to his back as well. He then turned and grabbed his pack. He then walked towards the door. Zelda quickly turned up to the wall to act like she was waiting for him. The door opens.

"Zelda? What are you doing here?"

"I'm ready early"

"Oh ok"  
"you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go"

They walked silently to the castle town and out of the city gates. They walked out to the field and toward lon lon ranch. A place of bad memories for link.

"We're here"

"Yeah… I know"

"You sure you want to do this?"

"We have to"

"We can walk if you want to"

"No… it will be better to travel by horse"

"Alright"

They entered the ranch to pick up the horses. Epona immediately ran up to link and nuzzled him. He rubs her snout and then enters the house. Talon is asleep at the table again.

"Talon?"

"Zzz…"

"Talon."

"Zzz…"

"Hmm"

Link grabs a firecracker and lights it and puts it on the table

BOOM!

"What in tarnation!?"

"Talon!"

"Link! Ma boy! How have you been?"

"Ok I suppose"

"Ah princess. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Just coming to get Epona and another horse."

"We only have Epona available right now."

"That's fine I suppose"

"I'll have Ingo saddle her up"

"Thank you"

"Link, you left something in Malon's old room. Would you like me to go get it?"

"No, it's ok… I'll go get it."

"Link…"

"It'll be ok Zelda… I hope"

They walk up the stairs to Malon's old room to get link's bomb sack. As he enters the room, painful memories flood into his head.

Their first meeting

Their little games

Their fist kiss

Their plans for marriage

The sight of her dead body

It was too much for link, as he collapsed onto his knees in grief he heaved great sobs and coughed up blood and openly started crying.

"No!"

"Link"

Link coughs up more blood

"Malon!"

"Link"

Talon and Ingo run up the stairs and into the room

"Green!"

"Son!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"LINK!"

Link makes a mad dash for the knife on the table but Talon and Ingo catch him first. It takes all of their strength to hold him back. Zelda is covering her mouth with her hands in fear.

"What are you doing?"

"Let me GO! I want to join her"

"Please stop!"

"Link!"

They continue to struggle against him. It's getting harder and harder for talon and Ingo to hold link back. Link suddenly stops resisting.

"Malon…"

"C'mon buddy. It'll be awight."

"Yeah! You still got us. And you still got Zelda."

"Yeah. We can fight this together"

"But I… still… still"

"Come link… let's go get some tea"

"Yeah buddy. Something ta get yer mind off of… back then fer a lil' while"

"I still love her"

"We all did little green feller but we gots ta get ye over her"

"But Talon, she was your daughter"

"I know friend… I know"

"C'mon link. Lets get ye some of that thar tea"

"Alright"

They walk down to the table to get some tea. Link's head is hung low and he isn't speaking. Zelda is walking beside him with her arms wrapped around Link's waist. Ingo is walking in front. And Talon is walking in the rear. They sit at the table and Zelda pours the tea. As they all drink Link is just sitting there looking at his tea.

"Aren't you going to drink Link?"

"In a little bit Zelda"

"Is it too hot?"

"After death mountain… no"

A small chuckle from the rest of the group.

"Is it not sweet enough? Or is it too sweet?"

"After Ruto's cooking… no"

Another small chuckle

"Then is there not enough tea leaves in it?"

"After the forest temple… not really"

Some laughter from talon

"Then what's wrong with it?"

"It's… nothing"

Link quickly downs the steaming hot cup of tea.

"Are you awight?"

"Yes why?"

"Ye didn't burn yer tongue?"

"No"

"Ok"

"We have to be going soon"

"Zelda?"

"It's been a pleasure Mr. Talon, Mr. Ingo. But we must get going."

"Ok. Epona is saddled up and ready ta go."

"Thank you"

"Let's go… link"

They all exit the house and pack everything onto Epona then Zelda mounts followed by Link. Link grabs the reigns and gets Epona walking.

"We'll see you two when we get back"

"Awight, ya'll come back now"

"I appreciate everything talon"

"Ye take care of yer self awight?"

"I will"

Link had Epona go to a gallop and they sped out of lon lon ranch.

"Why did you want me to ride up front link?"

"So if you fell asleep I could catch you"

"Oh… thanks"

"Mhmm"

"So, any idea where we are going yet?"

"No"

"I'm cold"

"When we get to the docks at hyrule ocean town, we're going to get a room for the night. Then in the morning, we're going to get a boat and go to a completely different continent."

"That will take a long time link"

"Actually there is a place called tamriel not to far away from here. Only about 3 days from here"

"Oh. Have you ever been there?"

"Me? No."

"How do you know about this place?"

"I used to have a globe in my home in the forest."

"Oh"

"Whoa."

Epona stops and link rummages through his bag. He grabs his traveling cloak and wraps it around Zelda.

"Thank you"

"Here. Lean back"

"Ok?"

Zelda leans back and link wraps one arm around her waist. Zelda snuggles closer to link and closes her eyes."

"Tired?"

"A little"

"Sleep now. We have a long trip ahead of us"

"Mmm"

Zelda falls into a quiet slumber as link rides on to hyrule ocean town. He looks down at the sleeping bundle in his arms.

'She's prettier up close than I thought'

'She's really light too'

'Maybe she's right… maybe Malon really doesn't want me to live in self-exile for the rest of my life'

As they arrived at ocean town, link got off and slowly leaned Zelda forward so that she wouldn't wake up. He then led Epona to the stables. He gathered their bags and put them onto his back. He then tied Epona to a post and then picked up Zelda and carried her bridal style to the closest inn. When he got inside he rented a room for the night. He then carried Zelda up to their room and laid her on the only bed. He closed and locked the door and then sat next to Zelda on the bed. He took his finger and moved a strand of hair out of her face. He stared at her for a few minutes then he grabbed his sleeping bag and made for the floor.

"Link?"

"Hey, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed. Why?"

"This bed is big enough for two people. Sleep with me. And besides… i'm still cold."

"Ok. If you insist"

Link removed his vest and his leather pants and made for the bed. He laid down next to Zelda and draped the blanket over himself and Zelda.

"Hold me link."

"Alright"

Link slowly wrapped his arms around Zelda. The then pulled her close to his body like he used to do with Malon.

"Is that better Zelda?"

"Yes."

"Good night then"

"I love you"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing"

"Ok"

Link drifts off into a peaceful slumber but, Zelda lays wide awake.

'So that is what the feeling I've been experiencing is… I'm in love with Link… but, why? Why did I fall in love with him? He probably isn't interested in me anyway. He's still in love with Malon. Oh Malon… what would you have me do?'

Suddenly Zelda feels an overwhelming feeling of fatigue fall over her as she falls into the realm of dreams.

"Zelda?"

"Malon?"

"Yes."

"It's wonderful to see you again"

"I cannot stay long, for I have to visit Link in his dream too."

"I understand."

"I have something to tell you"

"Have at it"

"I know how you feel about Link"

"You do?"

"I do"

"What should I do?"

"Do what I did. Mention the feeling of love every once in a while. See how he reacts. Then you confess your feelings and see how he reacts."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know."

"My time is up"

"Wait!"

"Don't worry! You have a momentous journey ahead of you that will test your abilities as a sage. And if you do it right. It will bring you closer to Link."

"Thank you!"

"Goodbye"

Link found himself in a field of flowers much like the field where he and Malon confessed their love for each other.

"Link?"

"Malon!?"

"Yes it's me."

"It's been two years"

"I know"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Link kisses Malon for what seems like eternity. Malon abruptly breaks the kiss.

"Link"

"Malon"

"You have a huge journey ahead of you. Be prepared. It will be a journey of live love and death."

"Love? Death?"

"Yes."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it is your destiny."

"My… destiny?"

"Yes"

"What do you mean?"

"Like you and I were destined to meet. But not destined to be together."

"So what happened two years ago-"

"Was actually meant to happen. It had to happen."

"But why?"

"Because destiny works in strange ways"

"It's not fair."

"But it has to be this way."

"But what will happen to me?"

"It depends."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that you will have to do what seems to be impossible."

"Which is?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you"

"Why?"

"Because it is not your time to know."

"But I…"

"It will be ok… I promise."  
"If you say."

"How do you feel about Zelda?"

"I… don't know how I feel."

"It's ok. All will come together in good time. But what I mean is, do you love her?"

"Love… how?"

"Love as in romance."

"Love as in romance huh?"

"Yes"

"Well, I guess if 'destiny' makes out that I have to fall in love with her then I don't have a choice do I?"

"That sounds convincing"

"Heh well you know."

"Take care of her. She will become an important part in your journey yet."

"Will I ever see you again?"

Malon starts to have tears come out from her eyes.

"Malon?"

"No… no you won't."

"Why?"

"Because it was destiny that I deliver this message to you then depart for the realm of the dead."

"Then… I have no choice."

"Don't to anything rash"

"Kiss me… one last time… I know it is destiny that you depart for the realm of the dead. But defy destiny this one time… just this one time."

"Oh Link"

The kiss is fiery and passionate and it puts Link to the reaches of heaven and beyond. And as they finish the kiss. Malon starts to dissipate.

"Malon?"

"Remember Link. No matter what… destiny will guide you to the right path in the end."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Will I live or die?"

"In the end… you may. But, if you believe in destiny… you may survive just yet."

"And what about Zelda?"

"That depends on how well you protect her. Her destiny is the same as yours from here on out. If you die, she dies. Remember that."

"Thank you"

"Goodbye… Link"

"Goodbye… my beloved"

As Malon dissipates completely Link is awaken from his dream by the sunlight on his face.

"Hmmm?"

"Zzz"

"Zelda?"

"Mm?"

"Morning."

"Hey"

"Get dressed… we have a long journey ahead of us"

"Ok"

Zelda noticed immediately how Link carried himself. He no longer slouched and kept his gaze on the ground but stood tall and looked straight ahead. As if asking the world to try and take him on.

"Link?"

"Zelda"

"Did you sleep good last night?"

"Never better"

"Ok"

"You sleep well?"

"Yes"

"Good"

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"What do would you think of a relationship with… someone else?"

"Like whom?"

"Uhm… me?"

"If destiny decrees it… I have no problem with it."

"Oh… ok."

"Ready to go?"

"Yes"

"Ok… let's go get our boat."

"Yes"

They walked to the circulation desk and paid for their stay. They then went out to the docks and purchased a boat. Finally, they set sail towards Tamriel. The boat ride was uneventful and dull. Besides the occasional fish Link caught and threw back. There was nothing to do but huddle together for warmth. But on the third day of their voyage.

"Link!"

"What?"  
"Land!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Look!"  
"According to the map… that should be the Anvil docks"

"I can't wait."

"Let's hope we get a warm reception"

"Yeah I know"

They reached anvil and took out their rupees to pay off the dock boy.

"Hey! That's a stolen boat!"

"What!? Kid what are you talking about?"

"And look! Stolen gems!"

"Its money!"

"Yeah right!"

Link grabs the dock boy by his shirt collar. A town's person sees this and alerts the guards.

"GUARDS! GUARDS! SOMEONE'S BEING ATTACKED!"

"Link!"

"STOP!"

"Zelda! Run!"

Zelda runs but is quickly caught by another guard.

"Link!"

"Zelda!"  
"Get him!"

"Ghah!"

They hit Link over the head with the back of a sword as he attempts to go to Zelda's rescue.

He wakes up sometime later in a dark room with a pain on his head. He looks around and sees that Zelda is in the corner crying. He notes their clothes. A simple shirt, a ripped pair of pants, and some sandals.

"What happened?"

"Oh look, two peas in a pod… or should I say, two idiots in a jail?"

"What do you want?"

"Pointy ears… but not as tall as an elf's… strong muscles… nice bosoms… you two are hylans aren't you?"

"You take those words back before I bust out of here and slit your-"

"Ah ah ahh. Its foreigners like you that give this world a bad name… its best if you just… disappeared… oh I cant wait for the day when they throw your bodies in the lake!"

"Shut up!"

"Ooh! You hear that? The guards are coming… for you! He he heh ha haah!"

"Baurus, lock that door behind us"

"My sons. Their dead aren't they?"

"We don't know that sire… the messenger only said they were attacked."

"No their dead… I know it"

"My job right now is to get you to safety"

"Uh… sir?"

"What Glenroy?"

"Look"

"What are these prisoners doing here?"

"We were falsely accused"

"Sure that's what they always say. This cell is supposed to be off limits."

"The usual mix-up with the watch I-"

"Never mind that now just open up the gate"

"Prisoners! Get away from the door. Over there, by the window."

"We won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way."

Link walked over and gathered Zelda's crying form in his arms and moved over to the window. The strange people unlocked the door and walked inside… that's when the man dressed like royalty spoke.

"You! I've seen you!"

"Sir?"

"Let me see your faces"

Link and Zelda both slowly stood

"You two are the ones from my dreams… then the stars were right… and this is the day… gods give me strength"

Zelda spoke up.

"What's happening?"

"Assassins attacked my sons…and I am next"

"Who are you?"

"I am your emperor uriel septim."

"We are hylans… my father is king hycrellian"

"Hylans eh? So you are not familiar with the nine?"

"No… sorry"

"It is quite alright. The nine guide and protect us in ways we do not know of."

"I see"

"So you are a princess?"

"Princess Zelda hycrellian"

"And this is-"

"He is my bodyguard Link Shelton."

"It is an honor princess"

"Why are you running?"

"The assassins are after the royal family… and I am next on their list"

"Why are we here?"

"Perhaps the gods have placed you here so we may meet. As for what you have done… it does not matter… that is not what you two will be remembered for."

"What we will be remembered for?"

"Yes… our destinies are crossed."

"Destiny…"

"Sire we have to keep moving"

"Yes… right"

"What about us?"

"You must come with us"

"Ok"

"Princess?"

"What is it Link?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"We have no choice."

"I guess you are right" 

The female guard found a secret button in the wall and pushed it. Opening the place where the 'bed' was and turning it into a passage.

"Wow"

"Let's go"

The party went into the passage to find the exit and escape. They rounded a corner. Went down the stairs. Around another corner and.

"Ambush!!"

Armored people dropped seemingly out of nowhere. One assassin tried to take Zelda's life but Link kicked him in the stomach. He rolled down a flight of stairs and landed with a sickening crack.

"Captain Renault!"

The female guard was fighting fiercely when another assassin came from behind and stabbed her in the back.

"Aagh!"

The fighting ended as all the assassins were killed. The guards and the emperor looked to the fallen guard.

"We have to keep moving"

"Princess, Link. Take her weapons and follow us."

"Yes"

"Wait"

"Link?"

"Why don't we split up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we go separate ways."

"How? There is only one door!"

"That wall over there looks pretty weak."

There is a rumbling noise as two rats broke the wall open and charged the guards but Link was there first. He stabbed one rat and flung it toward the other one. A resonating crackle echoed throughout the cave as both rats hit the ground.

"We go through that wall Zelda"

"Oh"

"We'll see you on the other side… good luck"

Link and Zelda walked through the hole and found a skeleton with a bow, arrows, and a sack of lock picks and various other trinkets. Link then stood up and unlocked the chest next to the skeleton and found some useless armor and some arrows. Link saw another rat and took aim with his bow.

"gotcha! Little bastard."

He let the arrow in his bow off and it sailed in and hit the rat in the head. Killing it instantly.

"Link…"

"sorry… those things are annoying."

"lets keep moving."

They continued on to a door with a dead goblin in front of it. Link went through its possessions and found some potions, scrolls and the key to the door. When they went through the door they saw another rat. Which Link disposed of easily. They looked in the chest and saw some rusty iron armor that looked like it would fall apart at any second. Maces that looked about the same. More arrows. And some potions. They took the arrows and potions and went down the corridor. Only to find a trio of rats running from something… that something was what looked like a redead without the scary mask and had its intestines hanging out.

"zombies"

"zombies?"

"a redead is a re-animated corpse that died of natural causes or poison. Something that when it was killed, its body was intact. A zombie is a corpse that was killed in combat or wounded in combat and later died and was re-animated."

"here it comes"

"not a problem"

Link charged forward and effortlessly loped its head off. The zombie hit the ground and 3 gold coins dropped from its chest.

"now normally I wouldn't mind making a little bit of gold but… ew"

"I know what you mean"

They continued on their way careful falling objects and more zombies. They rounded the corner. And found themselves face to face with a trio of rats. They launched themselves over links head and onto Zelda.

"Zelda!"

"get them off of me!!"

Link kicked them off of Zelda and she got up and hugged him. Then they continued on to find two chests with potions and lock picks. They walked into another room with rotten food, a broken helmet and a rusty war hammer. They quickly disposed of the six rats in the room. They continued on to find an mine like cave and some bones. They then found a barrel with something merry inside.

"is that what I think it is?"

"what is it Link?"

"four bottles of ale."

"youre kidding right?"

"no. look"

"oh my."

"leave it and lets keep moving"

They throw a rock at a rat and knocked it out. Then they continue on towards another cave where they kill another rat and see a skeleton that looks like it was trying to reach a chest. They open the chest to find some healing potions and one that restores magic. They continue on to a room with skulls hanging off of the ceiling of the cave and tons of fungi.

"Link?"

"yes? What is it?"

"im scared"

"I know… me too Zelda… me too"

"can we take a break?"

"we have to keep moving"

"ok"

"when we get out though. We can do anything you want."

"anything?"

"anything"

They continue on through the door to find a path leading to a goblin.

"I'm going to sneak up on this guy ok?"

"yeah"

"you wait here… and stay out of sight"

"ok"

Link crouches down and stealthily moves behind the goblin Zelda slowly moving behind him. They creep slowly and when they got behind the goblin. Link motioned for Zelda to follow. Link then motioned for Zelda to give him her dagger. Link then sprung out of the shadows and covered the goblins mouth. He then quickly slit the goblins neck. He then stabbed it in the heart to make sure it was dead. They continued on to find another goblin standing behind a trip wire.

"I wonder what it activates?"

"what are you-"

Link pulls out his bow and nocks an arrow... he takes aim and fires the arrow at the tripwire.

Snap

Rumble rumble

Three logs with spikes coming from them made their presence known as they came down and one of them hit the goblin and sent him flying… in their direction.

"look out!!"

The body barely missed the back of Zelda's head… 2 more inches and she would have been killed.

"that was close"

"amen"

"lets go"

They continued on to find a dead rat and some logs piled up on top of each other. They made their way to the logs and peered over them. They saw two goblins chattering in their own language.

"ok… we have the logs that we can push down and get them with… I'm going to get their attention and you're going to push the logs ok?"

"yeah"

"one… two… three! HEY YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!!"

Link ran off with the goblins clumsily making their way up the hill. Poor things didn't know that Zelda was pushing the logs until it was too late.

"bye bye!"

They walked down the hill and around a corner into a large chamber with several goblins in it. Link and Zelda nod in agreement as to what they will do. Link starts moving stealthily around the room shooting all the goblins with his bow and arrows. Link motioned for Zelda to follow. They go through a door leading to the Imperial Subterrane.

"we should find a defensible position and wait until help arrives."

"help? What makes you think help is going to arrive… unless you count that princess and her bodyguard… that's if they have either found a way out of that jail or haven't gotten themselves killed"

"look out!!"

More assassins hopped out of the shadows but were quickly cut down by the guardians.

"phew… that was close"

"do you think those two made it baurus?"

"they did survive… I know it"

"if you say so sire"

"hi guys"

"what in the?"

"Link?"

"that's me'

The guards didn't even know that Link and Zelda had hopped down from their perch in the shadows and snuck up on them.

"ah princess"

"emperor"

"we need to keep moving"

"Link!"

"no, he is right. If we stop now. Things much worse than death may happen"

"but I do have a question. Who are your body guards?"

"we are the blades. The emperor's body guards. We are sworn to protect him at all costs. Though I admit… things aren't going quite as planed as they should have."

"lets keep moving"

The party continued on slaying multiple assassins on the way until they reached the sanctum.

"hold up… I don't like this. Let me take a look"

Glenroy took the lead and walked ahead. Seeing no immediate threat he motioned to the group and they walked to a door that was barred from the other side.

"the gate is barred from the other side… a trap!"

Link immedeatly drew his blade and his eyes started darting around. The blades' reactions were much the same.

"what about that side passage over there?"

"worth a try… lets go"

"I don't like this"

"either do we Link… but we have to keep moving"

"something is not right here"

None the less, they moved into the side passage.

"a dead end… what's your call sir?"

"they're behind us!"

"wait here with the emperor Link… guard him with your life"

Baurus and glenroy ran out and began fighting the assassins when the emperor spoke.

"take this amulet… bring this to Jauffre… he knows where to find my last son… take this to my son and close shut the jaws of oblivion… the lord of destruction cannot have his way."

After his speech an assassin opens a hidden door in the wall and slashed at the emperor… and it was over… the emperor was dead

"URIEL!"

"YOU BASTARD!!!"

"you two picked a bad day to mingle with the emperor."

Link rushed the assassin and an epic duel began. Link was blood-drunk. In the short period of time he knew the emperor, he really liked him. Now his new friend was dead.

"grughh!"

"paradise… awaits… me…"

Link killed the assassin with realative ease but he was so angry. He grabbed Zelda's sword off of her belt and proceeded to start stabbing the dead body of the assassin.

"link stop!"

"you dirty-"

"oh no… talos save us"

"baurus?"

"the amulet… it wasn't on the emperors body"

"he gave it to us."

"strange… he saw something in you two… he trusted you… did he say where you were to take it"

"he wanted us to take it to Jauffre"

"the grandmaster of my order… why did he say to take it to Jauffre?"

"there is another heir"

"nothing I know about but Jauffre would be the one to know"

"oh yeah?"

"here, take this key. You will need it to get into the sewers"

"the sewers?"

"yes Link… the sewers… its where we were headed before…"

"where is glenroy?"

"he's…"

"say no more"

"I'll stay here to fight off any who tries to pursue."

"thank you"

"by the way, thanks for recovering captain Renault's sword… it will be given a place of honor in the halls of the blades. In exchange… let me give you this."

Baurus hands Link an iron long sword.

"thank you"

"it's the least I could do"

"good luck"

"good luck to you too baurus"

Link and Zelda continued on to the sewers. It was an un-eventful journey through them once they reached the gate, they nodded to each other and opened it and walked out into the clear night sky.

"it's so beautiful out here."

"yeah"

"I cant believe this is happening Link."

"I cant believe how much I need a bath"

"me too"

"there's water over there… I'm going to go wash up"

"ok"

Link took all his clothes off and dove into the water. Zelda undid her bra and pantalets and waded in the water. She swam up behind Link and started to scrub his hair.

"what are you doing Zelda?"

"it will be quicker if you let me do your hair"

"ok"

Zelda continued scrubbing as Link waded to water that they could stand in. Zelda sighed and wrapped her arms around Link's waist. Being a man well… he had to think fast.

"what the!?"

"im sorry Link!"

"no… no its ok"

"are you sure?"

"yes"

"ok"

"im tired Zelda"

"me too"

Link waded out of the water and laid on the grass by their clothes. Zelda came up beside him and laid down on her back. Link turned to his side to look at Zelda. His member touching her thigh.

"Link."

"Zelda"

"aren't you a little close?"

"what do you… oh"

"yeah"

"sorry about that"

Link quickly rolled over and grabbed his underpants. He put them on and looked back over to Zelda.

"sorry again"

"its ok"

"you sure?"

"yes"

"as long as you aren't mad"

"are you staring at me?"

"… no?"

"yes you are"

"nuh-uhh"

"yes you are Link."

"no im not!"

"ok… whatever… look, we're stuck together in this quest for Tamriel… we're bound to see each other naked… here's the deal… we can look, but we can't touch… deal?"

"do I get a hug?"

"pervert."

"im just kidding"

"shake my hand Link."

"fine"

They shake hands.

"there isn't any catch to this or anything is there?"

"nope… except I get to look whenever I want."

"that's not fair"

"im a princess… I get to do whatever I want."

"that still isn't fair."

"it could be worse"

"how?"

"I could get to touch whenever I want."

"perv."

"oh stop"

"can I go to sleep now?"

"yes you may."

"goodnight"

"don't you want a hug?"

"shut up"

"seriously though… I'm cold… hold me."

"uhm… no"

"why?"

"because it would break the deal"

"tonight is an exeption."

"here…"

Link takes Zelda into his arms and she turns to her side and rests her head on his chest.

"…better?"

"much"

"I don't see why you couldn't just put your clothes on."

"maybe I like it better this way."

"go to sleep."

"fine… but wait till I tell father."

"if you say one word… you're dead."

"sure."

"talking time is over… sleep time is now."

"fine… goodnight Link."

"goodnight naked"

"what!?"

But Link had already fallen asleep. And from what Zelda could tell, it was a deep sleep. Oh how she wanted to tell him there… but something inside told her that she needed to wait until later to say anything. But it was ok… if they could be together like this… it was ok… even if she's just begging to get taken advantage of. Finally she falls into a deep slumber.

Link awoke to what most men would die to have happen to them… he awoke with Zelda's breasts in his face… normal men would take this moment to their own benefit… but Link… well, Link didn't know how Zelda would react.

"oh gods…"

"what Link… oh. My…"

"not my fault! Not my fault!!"

Link's blush was so dark… it looked like every shade of red was on his face at one time. And Zelda couldn't help but laugh.

"laughter"

"…"

"its ok Link"

"…"

"are you ok?"

"do you think im ok?"

"what do you mean?"

"broken pact"

"you know you-"

"just stop… for your sake and mine."

"spoiled sport"

"get up… we have a long journey ahead of us"

"yes… good point."

They got dressed and collected their equipment and headed out into the wilderness. The walk to weynon priory was long and uneventful. When they got to weynon priory, the first thing they noticed was a path leading to a castle town. Seeing as the amulet was safe with them, they took a left turn and headed to the town.

"wow… this place is bigger than hyrule castle town."

They walked to the giant oak tree.

"yeah… whats this? Fighters… guild? Hey lets check this place out Zelda."

"sure… but if you don't mind my asking… why?"

"I have a hunch that there's something I need here"

"ok… lets go"

"yeah" 

They entered the building and immedieatly felt the presence of something familiar.

"welcome to the fighters guild. Howdy to you too ma'am"

"I appreciate the welcome mr…"

"oreyn… modryn oreyn. And you are?"

"I am Link Shelton."

"is it ok if I call you Link?"

"of course"

"then who is your friend here Link?"

"this is Zelda hycrellian"

"the pleasure's all mine ma'am"

"thank you"

"are you two interested in a tour of our facility?"

"certainly."

"then lets go"

They toured the facility… the display cases with weapons… the store room… the table… the training room… the sleeping quarters… and when they went up stairs to see the fighters guild master… something cought links eye

"whats this?"

He pickes up the blade of evils bane… the master sword.

"oh so you like that sword don't you?"

"yes… its… amazing"

"let me see your weapons"

Zelda and Link pull out their rusty short swords and links rusty bow

"you're kidding right?"

"uhm… no?"

"are you interested in joining the fighters guild?"

"actually yes"

"Link?"

"you are are you?"

"yes I am"

"villena!"

An older woman walked towards the trio and spoke

"yes modryn?"

"these two would like to join the fighters guild"

"as long as you have a clean record and no bounty on your head… we have a place for you"

"we're clear"

"are you interested?"

"yes… sign us up"

"very well… sign here and you will be members of the fighters guild"

They signed

"very well… you are now members of the fighters guild… you are welcome to any weapon, bed or supplies that you need. Also, see azzan in anvil and burz gro-kash in cheydinhal for contracts."

"thank you"

"its my pleasure associate"

Link took up his master sword and headed to the training room for equipment. Zelda followed suit. They took a bow, a new short sword for Zelda, some clothes, a new shield for Link. A little bit of food. And some arrows. Finally all decked out for the remainder of the journey, they bid farewell to their new found friends and set off to weynon priory.

"I am brother Jauffre what do you want?"

"we are here with the amulet of kings"

"the amulet of kings!? This cannot be. Let me see it"

Zelda hands over the amulet

"by the nine! This IS the amulet of kings! Who are you? How did you get this? What do you know of the emperors death?"

"we were there when he died"

"so are you saying YOU were the one that killed him?"

"no. he gave the amulet to us before he was assassinated."

"what proof do you have of this?"

"ask baurus"

"baurus?"

"yes he told us to come find you"

"what did the emperor say?"

" 'take this amulet… bring this to Jauffre… he knows where to find my last son… take this to my son and close shut the jaws of oblivion… the lord of destruction cannot have his way.' "

"as unlikely as your story sounds, I believe you. Only the strange destiny of emperor uriel septim could lead you to me with the amulet. I do know of this son he speaks of. It was a stormy night and uriel called me up to his chamber. He handed me a basket with a child in it. He told me to place him somewhere safe. He never said anything of the such but I knew it was his son. From time to time he would ask of the child's progress. Now it seems this illegitimate son is now the heir to the throne."

"so that means we have to find this son… bring him here and hope for the best?"

"it seems that way"

"where is he?"

"he is in kvatch… south of here… you must go to kvatch and bring Martin here"

"Martin?"

"the emperor's son"

"yes of course"

"go with talos' blessing… do not fail"

"but if you don't mind my asking… can we have a little assistance?"

"here… take whatever you need from my chest… I keep it here for traveling Blades"

"thank you kindly"

hey its me again... this is my new story that i cant wait to complete... its in the world of Elder scrolls VI : oblivion but with zelda charactors in it... it will be a 4 part series with an epiloge for each of the expansion parts... they are Knights of the nine and shivering isles... well, im off and I'll see yall when i see ya

peace

disclaimer: i do not own oblivion and its expansions or legend of zelda... i own copies of the games... but not the companies that make them... woe is me...


	2. For Kavatch!

There and back again Ch. 2

Chapter 2: for kavatch!

After gearing up Link and Zelda started toward kavatch. Link was allowed to borrow a horse for himself and Zelda to ride to kavatch thanks to a prior at the monastery.

"So I wonder what this martin guy will be like. What do you think Zel?"

"I hope he will be somewhat nice."

"This is all so surreal"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that we came here to get away from all of the worries… and now… we're out to save the world… yet again."

"Link…"

"Its alright… we'll pull through… we always do"

"I hope you're right"

The ride to kavatch was long drawn out and un eventful… until now

"COME ON! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!"

Link and Zelda exchanged glances and Link spoke

"whoa… where's the fire?"

"the fire? THE FIRE!? KAVATCH IS ON FIRE YOU JACKASS! Gods blood… you don't know do you?"

"know what?"

"Daedra overran kavatch last night! Blasting fire over the walls, they over whelmed everything killing!"

"the whole city can't be gone"

"look and see for yourselves"

"how did you get out?"

"it was Savlian Mattius. Broke straight through the swarm of Daedra"

"where is he?"

"he's holding position at the end of the road… him and a couple of new guards… he says he can hold them off… NO! I don't believe him… IF YOULDVE SEEN IT…. YOU'LD KNOW."

The townsman starts running away

"HEY WAIT!!"

"I'm getting out of here while there's still time… RUN WHILE YOU CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"that's a little bit creepy" Link said as the elf ran for his dear life

The atmosphere in the refugee camp was disheartening at best. Children crying, adults sulking, couples holding each other for warmth… not exactly a homey feel at all. Zelda approached a local.

"excuse me, sir?"

"piss off."

"can you tell us what happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"but we need to find-"

"take a hint woman!"

"hey! Don't talk to her like that!"

"shut the hell up tree boy!"

"what the hell did you just say!?"

"you heard me!"

"why I otta-"

"ENOUGH! Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere! Link you know we need to find Martin… not beat up locals!"

"sorry Zel."

"and you! Tell me where I can find Martin… before I get nasty."

"u-up the-there… Savlian Mattius…. H-he'll know more!"

"let's go Link"

They continued up the road… the sky went from cloudy and over cast to blood red and stormy.

"I don't like the looks of this Link"

"listen!"

"Listen!? Listen to what?"

"shush!"

The sounds of fighting pound of both of their ears.

"come on!"

Link grabbed Zelda's hand and pulled out The Master Sword and ran up the hill.

"here comes another one!"

"clanfears!"

"GAHHH!"

"man down! Man down!"

"civilians!? What are you doing here!?"

"no time! We're helping out"

"thank you"

"AAAAAARGH!"

Link charges into the fray while Zelda holds back and casts defensive and restorative spells on soldiers. Link takes on two strange looking armored hominoid creatures in sword to face combat. He doges right, then left, back flips and thrusts. He misses, he then slashes at a Daedra's legs, it falls and he finishes it off by stabbing it in the chest. The other Daedra slashes at Links head, Link barely dodges it and gets a small cut on his cheek. As he goes to strike at the neck of the Daedra, Zelda screams.

"Link! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

Link looks over and sees her barely holding off three Daedra... each with shields and axes. One swings and knocks Zelda's sword out of her hand… another kicks her and she falls. She gasps for what she thinks is the last time as the Daedra raises its sword… it falls. Zelda opens her eyes to see the master sword sticking out of the Daedra's neck. It falls clutching its throat. Link runs over and dropkicks the next Daedra… it drops its axe and Link picks it up and smashes it into the Daedra's skull… the last one tried to swing at Link, only to be tripped up and stabbed by Link. He stands up panting and bleeding from several places.

"Zelda…"

"Link!!"

Zelda jumps up and tackles Link to the ground as an arrow imbeds itself in her leg. She shrieks in pain as Link pulls out his bow and shoots the responsible dremora in the eye.

"Zelda!"

"uhnn… I'm fine… just pull it out."

"it went completely through… I'm going to have to break the arrow. And pull it out the hard way… it didn't hit anything vital… you ready?"

"I'm ready."

"ok… heal it when I tell you."

Zelda pulls up the leg of her short pants and then clutches her leg to give Link a steady platform to break the arrow on… she holds her breath as Link snaps the arrow where it sticks out of her skin… he then slowly pulls out the rest of the arrow on the other side of her leg… tears of pain are streaming down Zelda's face as Link finishes… he tells her to heal the leg and he then rips off a piece of his shirt and wraps it around her leg and ties it together.

"thank you…"

"don't worry about it… stay here."

Link gives Zelda a reassuring smile as he picks up his sword and runs back into the crowd.

30 minuets later…

"we appreciate your help civilian…"

"we need to find Martin… where can I find Savlian Mattius… I was told that he would know where I can find Martin."

"well, you've found Savlian… How can I help you?"

"you're Savlian!?"

"yep… but I don't know about Martin… last I saw, he was leading a group of people into the chapel… but with that damn Oblivion gate blocking the main gate… we cant get in there to help out."

"and the oblivion gate?"

"we sent in a group of people about an hour before all the Daedra attacked out here… we haven't heard from them yet."

"I'm going in."

"what? You can't just go in there! You'll get your ass kicked!"

"watch me… Zelda… stay here… heal the wounded…"

"Link… no…"

"I'll be alright… just tend to the wounded… I'll be back before you know it."

"who will help Tamriel if something happens to you?"

"I'm sure there's someone who can help… and besides… I'm not planning on dying anyway."

"Link!"

"bye."

He turns on his heel and sprints into the Oblivion gate before Zelda or anyone can do anything to stop him.

…In oblivion…

When he stepped through the gate… Link wanted to turn and run back out… much like the normal Hylan would feel… like he felt like doing many times before… what set him above the rest is that he didn't turn and run… he persevered… he scanned his surroundings for any thing that might want to eat him for dinner… he saw two imp like creatures and a guy running from a rather large beaked lizard like creature… two more imp thingies and wait…

"SHIT!"

Link cursed as he sprinted to the rescue. He pulled out his sword and slashed at the first two imp things… the other two started throwing fire balls at him… he then ran alongside the beaked lizard and the imp things threw fireballs meant for Link but hitting the beaked lizard… Link then pulled out his bow and two arrows and released them at the same time… both arrows found their way into the side of the imp things skulls.

"thank the nine… I never thought I would see another friendly face."

"you aren't hurt are you?"

"no… I thought those scamps and that clanfear were going to be the end of me."

"clanfear… that's what they were talking about earlier…"

"who?"

"the soldiers outside."

"I thought I was the only one left…"

"go… get out of here… you look like hell."

"no way… I'm coming with."

"ok… I can use the help… but first… tell me what happened here."

"ok… we were sent in to try and close this gate… we figured that if the enemy can close them… so can we… anyway… we decided that running across the bridge was the best way to go… we got rocked… they took Menien to the top of the tower… the rest of us… five are dead on the bridge… one is right over there in the lava… one was burnt crispy by the gate… one is hanging over that way somewhere… Menien is POW and I'm here talking to you…"

"quite a tale… lets go"

"the bridge is blocked off… we're going to have to go around… follow me… I tried to go get Menien but you saw how that went…"

"ok… lead on."

They continued on the side path… as they walked under a great arch… and saw the hanging man… Link stared for a minute and when he was about to keep walking he saw his arm move and heard him groan… Link pulled out his bow and let an arrow fly into the mans skull… he muttered a prayer to the gods for the mans safe journey. when they came to a bridge and started across rocks started to roll down the hill at the two men…

"oh crap…"

"Illend! You didn't say anything about these rocks falling!"

"I didn't say they wouldn't either!"

"LOOK OUT!"

By then a scamp had saw them and called its friends and they started across… but a large bolder ran them all over and off of the bridge… Link and Illend sprinted across to safety… they continued on… they were walking down a road, scanning for scamps and the like when Link was suddenly blown off of his feet and thrown 20 yards away by an explosion… his vision blurry he lay there for a moment and was them picked up by Illend and forced to drink a potion… he felt the pain subside.

"what happened?"

"you kicked a rock onto some sort of explosive device… it detonated and threw you 20 yards closer to the tower… here's your sword."

"ow… thanks"

"That potion saved your life… you're going to have some burns on your leg… at least until you see a healer."

"thanks Illend… when we get out… I owe you a drink."

"you're going to need one too Link…"

"lets keep moving for now… gates not gonna close itself."

They continued on into the tower… Link limping slightly… they disposed of several scamps and dremora along the way… they found a door to a bridge leading to the tower where Illend thought Menien was held. Link lost his footing and slipped off the edge… barely catching himself on the side of the bridge… two dremora then ran out of the prison tower and Illend was forced into a fight… Link repeatedly tried to pull himself up. As his strength waned… he saw two Daedra fall to their deaths… his fingertips slipped and Link thought it was over… but Illend catches him before he falls. Link looked down and thought he saw a flash of blonde… but he thought nothing of it as Illend pulled him up.

"thanks again… Illend."

"no problem Link."

They continued onto the tower… Link stealthily beheaded the guard and searched for something at least semi-important as Illend talked to Menien.

"Menien!"

"Illend… its good to see you."

"hang on… I'm gonna bust you out."

"no you won't… you need to close the tower… now… there's going to be another wave of Daedra going really soon… don't worry about me… save Kavatch."

"but Menien-"

"the key! You must get the key… it will open the door to the sigil stone."

"this thing?" Link held up a strange looking key shaped thing

"yeah… that… take it to the top of the large tower… save kavatch…"

"Menien…"

"don't worry about me… just go… I'm already a dead man… I'm scheduled to be fed to the clanfears in five minuets… go on without me."

With that… Menien pulled out a dagger out of no where and stabbed himself in the stomach… he slumped to the bottom of his cell…

"Menien…"

"come on Illend… we gotta get moving."

They continued to the top of the large tower… Link thought he saw the blondish streak again but thought he was just seeing things… they got to the top of the sigil keep and as Link reached for the sigil stone, dremora ran up and started a fight… mid-fight, Link was hit over the head with the back of a sword and slumped to the floor… Illend put another dremora into a choke hold and started walking towards a wall… shouting at the others to surrender… the other Daedra pulled out their bows and released arrows into their comrade… they went through and hit Illend… he was killed instantly… the Daedra turned their attention to Link and raised their swords… out of nowhere, Zelda jumped onto the back of one of the Daedra and was thrown into the wall… she slumped slowly to the floor… blood on the walls and running out of her mouth… Link sprung into action… he flipped onto his feet, slashed at the dremora and grabbed Zelda… he then dove outward and snatched the Sigil stone with one arm… as he was about to land on a sharp looking spike… when he found himself laying on cold wet stone.

Authors notes: chapter 2 of There and back again… sorry it took so long guys… but you know… writers block sucks.

Disclaimer: do I really have to say it? No I don't own Oblivion or Legend of Zelda.


	3. of emperors, princesses and dude

_**There and Back again Ch. 3**_

Chapter 3: of Emperors and Princesses… and that one guy

"Ow…"

Link moaned as he felt his face pressed against cold hard stone… he lifted his head to survey his surroundings… Zelda's head is on top of his shoulder… she's still bleeding and unconscious… the sigil stone is about 5 yards ahead of him… Illend's dead body is about 20 yards away… all in all… the situation sucked… he observed something moving towards him… as his vision faded completely… he could only hope that they were friendly…

…2 days later…

"Link? Come on buddy… time to get up."

"Who… what? Are you? Oh… Savlian."

"'Oh Savlian'? Is that how it is?"

"Sorry… I'm a little bit sore… what's up?"

"Well… Zelda's ok… she's probably got a bruised rib… healer's working on it now… we still need to go get the people out of the chapel… if you're feeling up to it…"

"Let's go… GAHH!"

"Take it easy there Link… that was a pretty rough day you had."

"My back's killing me…"

"Lemme fix that…"

Savlian casts a restorative spell on Link and his pain subsides.

"Ah… a warrior and a healer… we need more of those nowadays…"

"Captain of the guard calls for skills like that."

"Let's go!"

Link hopped out of the bed and grabbed all of his gear… save for his shield which helped break his fall 2 days earlier and now has a rather large crack in it. They briskly walked back up the hill to Kavatch's main gate…

"Here goes nothing' guys…"

Link and another guard pushed open the mighty doors to a gruesome scene… several bodies littered the short road to the chapel… half way eaten bodies… several scamps and clanfears were eating 3 day old flesh and gnawing on bones… Link picked up a rock and hurled it at the nearest scamp… it hit on its nose rather hardly as it and everything else Daedra in the area turned to look…

"Well hi guys!"

"KILL THE MORTALS!!!"

"Kill? Ain't that a little rude? No? Ok then… LET'S ROCK!"

Link headed the charge into the crowd of scamps clanfears and the power-hungry dremora… after about 5 minuets of fighting… 13 Daedra lay dead on the cobblestone… the only human casualty rubbing his rear end from where a clanfear bit it…

"Ow… F!!!"

"He he he he!"

"Shut up Link…"

"It bit your ass…"

"Shut UP Link!"

"Why so hostile?"

"Have you ever been bitten in the ass by a large lizard thingy? Didn't think so… it's embarrassing."

"Emphasis on the ass huh?"

"Piss off…"

"Come on… lets go get our towns people."

"Bout damn time… thought you'd never stop pestering me…"

"Come on butt cheeks… lets go!"

"My name is Charles Butonio."

"You mean Charles Buttgotbit?"

"Shut up and let's go!"

The group of soldiers continued on into the chapel to locate the civilians…

…in the chapel…

"MARTIN!!!"

"Do you insist on yelling Link?"

"I'm trying to wake him up if he's sleeping… MARTIN!!!"

"Yes?"

"MARTIN!!! Oh… hey there!"

"Yes?"

"Ok you're martin… the priest right?"

"Yes… I'm martin… and yes I'm a priest… do you need a priest? I'm not sure I can help you now… I'm having trouble understanding the gods at the moment… come back in a few lifetimes… maybe I can help you then."

"Optimistic… anyway, you need to come with me… you're in danger."

"Ya think!? Of course I'm in danger… city… attacked… not something that happens every day ya know…"

"Touchy aren't we? But seriously though… the gods are planning something and we-"

"Hold on there tree boy… if all this is part of a divine plan… I'm not quite sure I want a part of it…"

"Do you want this to happen again?"

"No of course not… why ask such a dumb question?"

"You are the emperor's son… you are martin septim."

"What ever… I think the dust has gotten to you… my father was a farmer…"

"They destroyed this entire city just to get you."

"Because the emperor is my father?"

"That is what I just said…"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why… because I'm totally awesome and really like telling the truth…"

"Don't we have a large ego?"

"Smart ass… anyway… look… just come with me… if you don't believe me… you can talk to Jauffre."

"Jauffre?"

"The old guy at the monastery…"

"Ok… I'm convinced… let's go…"

"Great! but first… I need to go get one more person…"

…Five minuets later, in the infirmary tent…

Link is sitting by Zelda's bed, holding her hand.

"Ok zel… time to wake up."

"Uhnn? Five more minuets Impa…"

"Considering my name isn't Impa… nor am I a female… ZEL!"

"WHAT!? Link?"

"That's me… get dressed… let's go."

"Oh… ok…"

Zelda slowly got out of her bed and pulled over one of Links shirts… she then sits up and puts on a long skirt… she gets up and slips on a pair of slippers… she grabs her scrolls and potions and walks over to Link.

"You ready zel?"

"Yeah… who's your friend?"

"Hello… I'm Martin..."

"Martin septim?"

"Apparently so… anyway we should go see Jauffre."

"Yeah ok… good plan… lead on Link."

"Alrighty then… ONWARD!"

"Link! People are staring!"

"Who cares… lets go!"

After bidding their farewells and wishing the soldiers luck on finding their way into castle Kavatch to find the count… they set off on their long journey to Weynon Priory.

"Why can't we ride the horse?"

"Zelda, the horse barely carried both of us over here… adding martin would crush the poor steed… no offence martin… not to mention it would look kind of weird with 3 people on a paint horse… so we're gonna let it carry our supplies instead… didn't I teach you anything?"

"Forgive me for asking… AHH!"

"Hey! Are you ok Zelda?"

"Ow… I tripped on a rock…"

"Can you walk? I can try… oof!"

"oh no… it looks like you've sprained your ankle… even if we use magic… it's still going to take another day or so to heal… drink this, and I'll carry you the rest of the way."

"It's an awful long journey Link… won't you get tired?"

"It's ok… Martin will help guide the horse… wont you buddy?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure! Ok."

"See? Let's go."

Link hoisted Zelda onto his back and continued to carry her Piggyback style to the next stop on their journey… a rather small looking inn… about 4 miles away… in 85 degree weather…

…2 hours later at the inn…

Martin was tending to Zelda's hurt and swollen ankle while Link was getting dinner…

"Martin?"

"Yes?"

"How does it feel to find out that you are royalty?"

"I'm kind of scared to be honest… I never thought that I would ever amount to anything."

"I'm sure you'll do fine… I know you will."

"Thank you Zelda… so what's between you and Link?"

"Well, I'm going to be honest… I'm in love with him… but he's still recovering from the loss of his fiancée a couple of years back."

"He seems ok… what happened."

"Well… he was visiting my parents…"

Zelda continued telling Malon's story… and how they wound up in Cyrodiil. She told of the 2 years after Malon's death… and Link's suicide attempts… she told of the dream she had of Malon… what she didn't tell… was that she was royalty too…

"And now… here we are…"

"He hides his emotions so well… he's been through so much."

"he works so hard to keep himself intact… and that's what I love about him… he worries only about other people… and does his best to put on a positive front for people… no matter how much pain he's going through on the inside…"

"Man… that was deep."

"Well, he should be back any moment with our food… so what now?"

"I hear someone coming up the stairs now…"

Five minuets later, Link, Zelda and, Martin are eating their respective meals… roast chicken with mashed potatoes, gravy, and some bread. Link was mostly withdrawn and ate quietly while martin and Zelda talked about different books they've read in the past…

"And the best part was… Link?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… just tired… you can have the beds… I'll sleep on the floor…"

"Link, we can share… besides… the beds are big enough for 2 people…"

"Ok… I guess that's fine… I'm going for a quick walk before I turn in."

With that… Link walked out of the room and out side of the inn… with nothing better to do… Zelda went down to the café for a drink while martin decided to go see if Link wanted to talk. As he walked, he could have sworn he heard crying… his pace quickened… he soon found a weeping Link on his knees in the middle of a courtyard… Martin made his semi-stealthy approach…

"Malon… why did destiny have to take you in such a cruel way?"

"Link?"

"Who's… martin…"

"Care if I join you?"

"If you want."

"ok." He sits

"So?"

"Zelda told me all about Malon."

"Its nothing to worry about… my loss is nothing compared to yours."

"It's not easy to accept loss… especially that of someone you love."

"I'm fine! Really!"

"Link, don't lie to you… every man has their breaking point."

"I know but… if I was only there just a bit sooner… I could have stopped it."

"Hey… nobody's perfect… you need to learn to let go… I always told people that the first step should be acceptance… you need to accept the fact that there was nothing that you could have done… then you deal with the fact that they are gone…"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, cheer up! You got Zelda… you got me… you got Jauffre."

"Yeah… thanks martin."

"Come on… we have a long journey ahead of us… Zelda's ankle is almost healed completely… she went and got a drink before bed… she should have turned in by now…"

"Ok… thanks for the help martin."

"No problem… its what I do best."

The two men walked back into the inn and to their room… they changed into their sleeping clothes and got into their respective beds… Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's sleeping form and fell asleep as soon as he did so. Martin lay on his side watching the two… and he knew… he knew that he had probably found his two life long companions… friends that he would stick with until the end.

Authors notes: well, here's chapter three of our installment… I realize that this chapter and the one before it combined won't be more than about 4500 words so I posted them together…

_**READ… REVIEW… AND COMMENT!!!**_

Disclaimer: hey, guess what guys! I STILL don't own legend of Zelda OR oblivion rights… so shoot me for not working for Nintendo or Bethesda… I dare you to try!


	4. fight night

There and back again Ch. 4

Chapter 4: fight night

Early in the morning, Zelda awoke with a feeling of dread. She did not know why, but it was defiantly there. She slowly moved out of Links hold as to not wake him and got dressed. She packed what little she got out the night before and quietly put it away. She then walked down stairs and ate her breakfast… eggs, ham, bread, and a small piece of cinnamon apple pie. She walked up the stairs to arouse the boys…

"Rise and shine boys!"

"Oh for the love of- five more minuets priestess."

"Not now mom… I'm tired."

"Ok… martin… I'm not a priestess and Link… I'm not your mother. Now up!"

"Oh…. Fine… I'm up."

"Link… honey… wake UP!"

"Alright, alright I'm up… happy? Sugarplum?"

"Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice?"

"What's for breakfast?"

"Is that all you think about is food Link?"

"Yup… why?"

"Never mind…"

"How about we just grab breakfast to go… and get to Weynon Priory? We've only got a few more hours to go."

"I like martins idea… lets go Link."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Grab it to go."

"But I don't wanna."

"Link! NOW!"

"OK!!!"

They grabbed all their things and got the boys their breakfast… they checked out of the inn and continued on their way. As they concluded the uneventful journey… they heard a familiar… yet unwelcome sound.

"Fighting…"

"The direction its coming from… oh no! Link! We have to go… Now!

"Ok… I'll handle it… martin, stay here and protect Zelda… I'm going in."

"Right… will do."

"Be careful…"

"I will."

Link pulled out his sword as a dark elf ran up to them warriors similar to the assassins were running everywhere.

"Help! You must help!"

"What's happening?"

"The priory is under attack! At first they looked like passers by… ordinary… then weapons appeared in their hands and they attacked… they killed prior Maborel, the one that gave you the horse before he could even respond… they saw me watching and I ran!"

"Where's Jauffre!?"

"In the chapel praying I think… you must hurry!"

"I'm on my way."

Link rushed past the elf and slashed at the fighter, he quickly died on the spot… he ran after two more attacking brother Piner… two more fell to links blade.

"Link… thank the gods… where's Jauffre!? Have you seen him anywhere?"

"The elf said he was in the chapel…"

"We have to hurry… before we're too late."

"Let's go!"

They kicked the doors open and ran into the chapel.

"Excellent timing… I'll take the one on the left."

The fighting commenced… 3 more assassins dead.

"The amulet! Link!? Is it safe?"

"I'll go check."

"We'll go together… but I fear the worst."

They ran to the priory house and went to the secret room behind the wardrobe.

"NOOO! The enemy has the amulet of kings… the enemy has defeated us at every turn!"

"Wait! I have martin here!"

The group hears a scream.

"Oh shit!"

Link sprints out of the building to see martin lying unconscious and Zelda on her back with an assassin on top of her. He tripped and dropped his sword. Just as the assassin removed his belt… Link pulled out his bow and snapped it in half over the assassin's skull.

"Thank you… Link."

"Is martin ok?"

"He's just unconscious… wait… he's coming to."

"Oh gods… my head!"

"What do we do with him?"

"Interrogation…."

"Let's get going."

Link drags the assassin by his hood and picks up his sword… they walk into the priory house and tie the assassin to a chair as he comes to

"Uhnn"

"You… talk."

The assassin looks over to Zelda.

"Hey sexy."

Link punches him in the gut.

"Do not talk to her like that… what is your mission?"

"To kick your ass."

Link backhands him.

"What is your mission?"

"To make sure the empire gets served."

"Tell me!"

"To rape your women, pillage your villages, and plunder all of your treasures"

"What do your people have to do with the emperor's murder?"

"To get the old fart out of the way!"

"Enough!"

"MY LIFE FOR DAGON!"

"Who!?"

But Link didn't get an answer… the assassin had a dagger hidden in his sleeve and cut his bounds. He quickly stood up and slit brother Piners throat… he then slashed links arm… he moved to kill Zelda but Link grabbed the assassins arm and twisted the dagger out of his hand… he then caught the dagger and rammed it into the assassins throat.

"Bastard…"

"Piner!"

"Dear gods…"

"We have to keep moving."

"Link…"

"It's not safe here… we need to move."

"But Link…"

"He's right… if we start now… we should make it there by nightfall."

"Are we walking?"

"Take the horses… Maborel wont need his anymore…"

"Let's go…"

They mounted the horses… Jauffre had his own… as did martin… and Zelda rode in front of Link on their paint horse. On their journey, they saw many beautiful sights… the imperial city… several ruins of an ancient civilizations… a large lake… the snow peaks. Before too long they arrived at Cloud ruler temple… where on the way Jauffre said they should go.

"Grand master, is this?"

"Yes Cyrus… this is the emperors heir… this is martin septim."

"Ok… please follow me sire."

"Ok"

They walked up the steep stairwell to the temple courtyard…

"Blades! Behold! This is the emperors lost heir… this is martin septim!"

"Hail martin septim! Hail the dragon born! Hail!"

"Blades… I appreciate everything… I'm kind of new to this but I think you know what I mean when I say thank you."

"Well captain, I suppose that we should get back to our duties."

Martin walked over to where Link and Zelda watched the event.

"Not very much of a speech was it guys… they didn't seem to mind though. But they all seem to expect me to know what to do and how to act."

"Its gonna be ok martin… Zelda and I will protect you."

"Thank you Link… but this is all surreal."

"Don't worry… we'll go get the amulet of kings back."

"Yes Zelda… but… what then?"

"You will be emperor."

"Yes… so we… I can light the dragon fires."

"Exactly… and we can all live in peace."

"Thank you… in the short time I've known you two… you've been true friends."

"Link, Zelda?"

"Yes Jauffre?" 

"You two have proven yourselves loyal servants of the empire… as grand master; I would be honored to accept you into the blades."

"What are our duties?"

"Well, other than what you see people doing now… your duties are what you've been doing."

"Ok… I accept… what about you Zelda?"

"I accept as well."

"Very well, I welcome you into our order as knight brother and sister."

"Thank you Jauffre."

"Take time to take a break… you two look tired."

"Yes… thank you."

Link and Zelda walked into the great hall and sat at one of the tables… a blade walked up and introduced herself as Caroline and poured them two mugs of mead. Thanking her Link quickly downed his mug. Zelda started conversation.

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"You need to be more careful."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been getting reckless."

"Saved you plenty of times haven't I?"

"Yes! And I thank you but you almost died more times than I care to count."

"Dodging death is what I'm good at Zelda."

"Can you at least be a little more careful?"

"If I was more careful, you wouldn't be here right now!"

"If you were more careful, we wouldn't get ourselves into these messes!"

"Me!? If you were more self-sufficient!"

"I'm a woman! I'm not used to having to defend myself! I'm sorry that I'm not a well-trained brute like you!"

"Brute!? Well-trained brute I am now huh? You never had to survive off of one apple every two days for a year! You never had to drink dirty swamp water! You haven't lost the love of your life!"

This attracted some onlookers.

"Yeah well, you weren't raped 3 times a week!"

Zelda storms out. Link follows.

…cloud ruler temple, outer enclosure…

"That information might have been useful sooner!"

"It's embarrassing!"

"At least you had a roof over your head!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOURE A PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A HERO!"

"PITIFUL EXCUSE NOTHING! UNGREATFUL BITCH!!"

Everybody in ear shot turned and looked at the pair… Zelda looked like Link just slapped her and Link looked like she did the same to him… both were equally shocked by Links words…

"Zelda! I… I didn't mean it!"

Zelda is now openly crying.

"I… I… I FUCKING HATE YOU!!"

Link staggered back… the words hit harder than anything he had ever taken before. Zelda looked strangely passive.

"Zelda…"

She doesn't respond… instead shooting a fireball straight at him. The force blows him off of his feet.

"DOOAH! Zelda!!"

He advances again… this time she shoots him with a ball of ice… it shatters a rib.

"AHAAAHHHH! Zelda! Please! Listen to me!"

She again responds violently… choosing a charge of lightning.

"HUAAHHHH! Zel…da…"

He falls to his knees. Zelda turns to walk out of cloud ruler temple. Link gets up and limps after her.

"Zelda please!"

"Die…"

"Zelda!?"

Zelda slowly levitates into the air… when she is floating about 25 feet over Link she puts her hands to her sides… she mutters an incantation then raises her hands over her head… first… a ball of ice appears in her hands… then the fires from the braziers go out and reappear around the ice ball… then lighting strikes the ball… all three elements of destruction formed a massive ball in her hands… she looked down at Link who was staring wild eyed at her… she knew it… he was more scared at this moment than he had ever been in his entire life.

"Good bye… Link."

"Zelda…"

She released all of the energy in front of Link… the ball of hatred smashed straight in front of Link…

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Links pained scream echoed throughout the mountains… the explosion was so bright people in Bruma saw a brief flash of light… Link is thrown into a column. He bounces of and lands face first on the cold stone. Zelda dropped to the ground and lands on her feet… she turns to walk away when she hears him call her name.

"Zelda… please… don't… go…" His head hits the ground.

"I loved you…"

With that… she turns and sprints out of cloud ruler temple. As the blades ran to get Link into medical care. Jauffre looked to martin as if he had the solution… martin looked sadly at Jauffre and told him what he knew.

"That was a spell called Hatred. Only a master at destruction, who has come to an over-whelming high of emotional pain, can cast it. There have been stories of mages leveling entire cities with this power… if she keeps coming under emotional stress or she has a consistent level of emotion in her… after casting the spell…"

"Martin! What's going to happen!?"

"After she cast that spell… if she keeps going under an over burdening or consistent amount of emotion… she won't have enough natural magicka in her body to combat it… if this happens… she will die…"

Authors note: the power of hatred is indeed great… what will happen next? Will Link recover from his wounds and save the day? Or will Zelda's body give out on her? Find out on the next chapter!

Disclaimer: 'cept for that little scene…. I own nothing

Here's a clue…

She slept lightly… but she dreamt as though she was in a deep sleep… she was in an open field… the only thing there was a tree… there she saw Link… he slowly walked up to what looked like a stone sticking up from the ground. She called to him… he gave no response… he got onto both knees and stared at the stone… she heard him talk.

"I saved Tamriel you know… all odds were against me… but I did it… I saved it for you."

He produces a wicked looking dagger.

"Malon said to me that your fate will be mine… now… I will join you in eternal sleep."

He drives the dagger into his stomach. Zelda shrieks even though she knows he can't hear her.

"Zelda… at last… we can be together… I… I love…"

She wakes with a start as the door to her cave bursts open.


	5. save me please

There and back again Ch.5

Chapter 5: save me… please…

Screams. Screams of agony is all Martin heard as they made attempts to mend Links broken and battered body… martin knew how stubborn both Link and Zelda were… he also knew that Zelda didn't hate Link… she only thought she did… he also knew it was only a matter of time before one of the two will die… if not both… not unless some miracle happens. He walks into the basement where they are attempting to make Links body better.

"AAAHHH!"

"Link! Calm down! We can heal you!"

"AHH…AHHH… Zelda…. RAH!!"

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Well martin… I'm just going to tell it like it is… when he's not screaming in pain… he's screaming Zelda's name… as for his injuries… he has severe burns and cuts… he has several broken ribs and a broken leg… and he's bleeding everywhere."

"How did you determine this?"

"well, you can see the cuts and burns… but as for his ribs… you can clearly see a dip where one of his ribs should be… and his leg is bent at an awkward angle… a couple of strong healing potions will fix his bones and clear his burns… but if he does anything too strenuous… his cuts will re-open."

"I can see you have the situation under control…"

"I spent 7 years at the Arcane University in the restoration arts… as for Link… we had to bind him to the table."

"Ok… I shall take my leave."

Martin continued on to the library… he mentally decided that he would visit Link later that night…

…location, unknown…

'It's so cold…'

Zelda was staggering through the snow. A blizzard had just started up and was getting worse as she progressed… she knew that if she didn't die of a broken heart… she would die from hypothermia.

'Link… I hope you are ok…'

'What is that… a cave!'

She runs as hard as she could to get into the cave… there was a door in front of it… she opened the door and piled in… it was a small cave… only big enough for 2 or 3 people… she saw the remains of a camp fire… she quickly cast a small fireball on the tinder… success! At least she was warm… for now… save for the numbness inside.

…cloud ruler temple, basement…

"Zelda… Zelda…"

"Link?"

"Martin… has she come back?"

"No… I'm afraid not…"

"Loosen my bounds… please."

"Why?"

"So I can go find her…"

"Link! You are in no condition to find anyone. You probably can't even walk."

"Please… martin… please."

"No!"

"I've already lost someone I love… I can't live with myself if I loose another…"

"She said she hated you…"

"Even if she does… I want to at least see that she's alright."

"But… but… ugh... fine… but only if you can walk somewhat decent."

"Thank you… now please… hurry."

Martin quickly undoes his bindings and Link slowly sits up… he then stands… he staggers at first but quickly gains his balance… he takes a few steps… the potion really did its trick.

"See? I can walk…"

"Ok… I will let you go… but be as quiet as possible until you get out of ear shot of the guards… if they catch you… its both our asses."

"Thanks martin."

Link grabbed some fur equipment and is sword and shield and headed out.

…inside the cave…

Zelda sat near the fire with her knees drawn up to her chest. She pokes at the fire with a stick.

'Gods… Link… please be ok… I don't want to have spilt your blood… please don't be dead.'

She curls into a ball and lays on her side… she continues to stare into the fire.

…location, unknown…

'Ok… I can see where someone has been walking… ok… there looks to be some sort of cave… I can smell something burning… I hope she's still alive… I hope I make it there before I succumb to my wounds…'

…the cave…

She slept lightly… but she dreamt as though she was in a deep sleep… she was in an open field… the only thing there was a tree… there she saw Link… he slowly walked up to what looked like a stone sticking up from the ground. She called to him… he gave no response… he got onto both knees and stared at the stone… she heard him talk.

"I saved Tamriel you know… all odds were against me… but I did it… I saved it for you."

He produces a wicked looking dagger.

"Malon said to me that your fate will be mine… now… I will join you in eternal sleep."

He drives the dagger into his stomach. Zelda shrieks even though she knows he can't hear her.

"Zelda… at last… we can be together… I… I love…"

She wakes with a start as the door to her cave bursts open. She quickly opened her eyes to see a fur clad figure.

"Zelda!"

"You…"

"Are… are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"Zelda?"

"What!?"

"Please don't be angry… I didn't mean it honest!"

"You don't know how bad you hurt me…"

"Zelda… when you said you hated me… that cut me deeper than any other wound I've ever had."

"When you said what you said to me… it took everything I had not to end myself right then and there."

"I know… and I'm sorry… I never should have said that… I guess I am just a well-trained brute…"

"Just leave me in peace…"

"If that's what you really want… I just came to see you one last time before I- OOF!"

Link falls to the ground holding his stomach and chest.

"Are you ok?"

"Heh… your spell hit way harder than I could imagine."

"Where do you hurt?"

"Everywhere."

"Have you had healing?"

"Yes… it fixed my broken leg and my rib… but not much more… I have fewer burn marks."

"Ok… lay back."

He does as he's told… she pulls off his fur coat and shirt and examines his wounds…

"For the most part you're ok… but you still need some time to heal."

She casts a healing spell on him…

"There… you should be fine now."

"Thank you… and I'm sorry."

"I know… I'm sorry too… for everything."

"Friends?"

Zelda giggles "friends."

"How about lovers?"

"Lovers huh?"

"Yes…"

"Of course."

"Kiss?"

"Yes."

Link slowly wraps his arms around Zelda and kisses her deeply… he knows that in a few hours… they have to go back… but for now… they are going to make this moment last as long as they can.

Authors notes: well, here we are again… short chapter… but I like it… there will be more to come after a while… I need some time for more ideas… so enjoy!

Live life and happy splatting

Disclaimer: self explanatory…. It's a FAN FICTION. FAN!!! Fiction… OK?


	6. to each his own

**There and back again ch.6**

Chapter 6: to each his own

The young 'official' couple woke at around 7:30 in the morning (Cyrodiilic standard time) but to them, they felt like it was about 3 in the morning. Zelda quickly nodded back off but Link woke her again. Zelda wrapped the fur coat that Link gave her as tight as she could and spoke.

"Morning love."

"Morning Zel."

"You feel ok?"

"Still a little sore… but I'm ok."

"Where at?"

"Mostly my back… and my ribs."

"Anything I can do?"

"No… if you want to head back… I know the guards are gonna be pissed."

"Yeah… let's go."

They round up some dirt to throw on the fire and they walked out into the wilderness. Turns out that they were within 10 miles of cloud ruler temple… and if they squinted… they could see it nestled in the mountains. They started their long walk…

…cloud ruler temple, outer cloister…

The guards were doing their normal rounds as the two scouts in the tower looked out into the horizon. Having the exceptional eye sight that they had, they conversed amongst each other

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Oh… HELL no! Jauffre!!"

"Yes blade? What can I do for you?"

"Do you see what I see?"

"I do not have your eyes… and you are looking at me."

"No no no no… look out that way?"

"Is that? Oh no… Martin!!"

"Yes Jauffre?"

"Did you let your friend out of the basement?"

"No?"

"Then why is it that he is walking out there?"

"Because… because um… he's awesome like that? Eh he he…"

"You do realize he could have died right?"

"-Gulp- ye-yeah…"

"Good… MARTIN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"I'm sorry!!"

"Of all the heirs… you had to be the one…"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Let's go say hi, shall we?"

"By the nine divines… what have I done?"

The small group goes down to talk to Link and Zelda they do not look happy…

"Zelda? Can I have a kiss?"

"What? In front of them?"

"I think now would be a good time to kiss and make up…"

"Why?"

"Because they look pissed…"

They didn't have time to kiss… martin kept making the 'head for the hills' sign as Jauffre dragged him towards the couple… Zelda audibly gulps and Link shifts nervously… Jauffre approaches…

"By the nine divines, where have you been?"

"I went after Zelda?"

"IN YOUR CONDITION!? You're lucky to be alive!"

"Jauffre I'm sorry… but I'm- we're ok! Really!"

"And you!" –Points to Zelda-

"Me!?"

"You could have killed him!"

"Please don't remind me…"

"And do you know how much damage you did?"

"No?"

"You don't even know"

"Silence Steffan!"

"Sorry sir…"

"You don't even know Zelda!"

"I'm sorry…"

"And…"

Jauffre decides it probably best not to tell Zelda of what may happen if she goes under too much stress… a decision that he knows he might regret later…

"And?"

"Look… just don't let it happen again… ok?"

"You sound like my mother…"

"Link, you don't even know your mother!"

"I know Zelda… he sounds like she would then… ok?"

"Yeah sure…."

"Anyway you two… just don't let it happen again… ok?"

"Yes sir…"

"Good… come martin… I want to talk to you in private…"

"Help me… please!"

"Sorry bud…"

"Oh come on! I helped you!"

"You knew this would happen!"

"Stupid tree boy!"

"Prick!"

"Let's GO martin…"

Link and Zelda stare as martin is dragged off by the hood of his robe. They continue up the stairs and see a rather large black spot where Link was standing… it even had a human shaped spot in the middle.

"Did I do that?"

"Yeah… you did… and it hurt… badly."

"I'm so sorry…"

She starts to cry.

"Oh no… its ok… really I'm fine now!"

"But you could have…"

Link silences her with a kiss. They kiss for a little bit until they hear Steffan…

"Gasp! AWWWWWW!"

"You will die Steffan…"

"Someone's gotta ruin the moment… I mean uh… make it funny!"

"Ass…"

"Such a hurt full word…"

"Shut it…"

"I'm shocked."

"Steffan…"

"It was so mean though…"

"Do you want to be a smoking hole in the ground!?"

"I have uh… duties to attend to…"

He stands there for a second… until Zelda bucks at him… he quickly scampers off.

"Bout time… where were we zel?"

"I'm tired and ready for bed…"

"I'm not really tired."

"Well, come lay with me at least."

"Well… I don't know…"

"Please?"

"Zelda don't look at me like that."

"I'll love you forever…"

"You already do!"

"Ok… I see how it is"

She starts to walk off

"Wait!"

"No!"

"Zelda!"

"Nope…"

"Wait!"

Link smiles to himself and follows her.

…cloud ruler temple, barracks…

Zelda keeps mock ignoring Link as she changes into her night clothes… Link watches in awe as she finishes… he changes into his pajamas and motions for her to lie.

"I thought you weren't tired."

"I might be able to fall asleep if I lay long enough."

"Ok… sure I guess."

She lies on the double person sleeping mat and Link climbs in after her… she turns and faces him plays with his hair a little and kisses him lightly on the lips. He stares into her bright blue eyes before kissing her on the forehead… she kisses him one last time and snuggles closer to him and rests her head on his chest… she quickly falls asleep. Link lies on his back with one arm wrapped around her and stares at the back of her head.

'To think… just over 2 weeks ago… I wanted nothing more than to kill myself… I'm so selfish… who knows… maybe Zelda is my key to happiness. Yeah… that sounds good… maybe we can settle down here in Cyrodiil…'

With that final thought… Link falls into a deep sleep.

Authors notes: 2 things…

A To all those who ask (people at school reading this) I'm talking to a girl I really like… so back off of my case

B a short sweet valentines chapter for my story… thanks to all you people that read this and enjoy it… without you guys… writing just wouldn't be possible for me

Disclaimer: it's been what… a day since I last updated? I have not tried to get a job at Nintendo or Bethesda or anything else that would entitle me to any rights to oblivion or legend of Zelda… therefore I do not own them… it would be pretty pimp if I did own them but I don't… sue me


	7. live and let live

There and Back Again

Chapter: 7

Live and let Live

Link and Zelda were sleeping peacefully on their mat. A very big improvement from the stone floor they slept on the previous night. Link slowly stirs and Zelda remains asleep. Slowly, he gets up and dresses silently. He walks outside to talk to martin and Steffan

"Hey guys."

"Hey Link."

"Hey Steffan? Do you know where I can get Zelda a nice chain mail cuirass and greave set?"

"Aww… he's making amends!"

"Steffan, he's only looking out for her."

"Just trying to have some fun… geeze."

"Anyways… do you know?"

"Yeah… hammer and axe down in Bruma… he sells really good equipment down that way and I'm sure he could hook you up."

"Good… thanks… martin, want to come with?"

"Sure, a walk would do us some good."

"Alright… let's go."

Link and martin walked out of cloud ruler temple down to Bruma. When they entered through the north gate, Link asked for directions. The guard told him and Link thanked the guard and walked to the smithy with martin.

"Welcome to Hammer and Axe!"

"Thank you… do you have any chain mail cuirass and greave sets for a slim and slender female?"

"Yes I do… I have one set left, weighs about 35 pounds when both put on… excluding any form of gauntlet, boot, or weapon and shield. It'll run you about 200 septims if you're interested."

"Wow… nothing compared to where I'm from… I also want to give her a nice set of hard leather boots…"

"Have a nice pair right here… 5 septims for those."

"How about weapons?"

"Have this little beauty right here…"

He pulls out a fine steel short sword that has a faint blue glow to it.

"Wow… what is it?"

"It's a blade called Ice Shard… along with any form of slicing she may do with it… it will also freeze the very blood and bone of her enemy…"

"How much?"

"Hmm… lemme think on it…"

"Well, I need some armor too…"

"Chain, iron, or steel?"

"Chain and steel please."

"Well, I have a nice set of steel greaves and boots… and I have chain mail cuirasses and some light steel gauntlets… the kind with metal fingers… and I have a light iron shield here for ya too…"

"How much will everything be?"

"Big spender isn't we? I tell ya what, 'because I like you, you pay for Ice Shard and the steel boots and greaves… I'll give you everything else for free."

"Se-seriously!?"

"Yup… you seem cool enough."

"How much?"

"760 septims."

"Ok… 700… 715… 735… 745... That's all I have…"

"Here."

Martin tosses the last 15 septims onto the table on the large pile of coins.

"Martin… thanks."

"It's the least I owe you friend."

"Well, here you go friend, all your armor and Ice Shard."

"Thank you…"

"The name's Fjotried… look me up if you need anything else!"

"Thanks again."

"Repairs are free of charge for 2 years."

"Alright. And my name is Link."

"Great Link! Looking forward to seeing you again soon!"

"Thank you again Fjotried."

"Goodbye"

Link and martin make their way back up to cloud ruler temple. Carrying all of about 165 pounds worth of equipment and food back up there. They arrived and Link took Zelda's new armor and weapon and set it at the foot of the mat. Zelda still sleeping peacefully, Link grabbed a nearby quill and parchment and wrote Zelda a note.

_I love you Zelda_

_-Link_

Short sweet and to the point… just like he liked things. He placed the note on top of the armor and walked to the west wing for some dinner.

… 1 hour later …

Zelda stirred and slowly opened her eyes… she glanced around for a second and called Link's name… getting no response, she rolled onto her back and nudged the armor.

"What's this?"

She reads the note

"Aww… Link."

She grabs the sword and stares at it for a moment.

"Hmm… defiantly enchanted… by ice…"

She picked up the cuirass and held it up to her body…

"He even bought me armor… he shouldn't have."

"But I did."

"Link!"

"You like?"

"I love… thank you."

"Try it on."

"Ok."

She strips down to her undergarments and slides on a pair of wool socks… the then slips into the greaves and pulls on the cuirass… she then pulls on her boots and straps on her sword.

"It all fits perfectly!"

"As I knew it would."

"I love you Link."

"I love you too Zelda."

He leans down and kisses her lightly but passionately. They stay like that for a minuet or so and then he pulls away…

"Put yours on."

He dons a pair of tight leather pants and then straps on the greaves he then pulls over his cuirass and straps on the shoulder plates and pulls on his boots… he finally straps the master sword onto his belt and puts on his gloves… he grabs his shield and walks back over to Zelda.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Well, you look more… heroic."

"Heroic?"

"Heroic."

"I don't know what I think about that…"

"Don't… you look good."

"If you say… princess."

"No… just Zelda… I'm letting my little sister Iliad have the crown… I'm tired of being 'princesses."

"Zelda!? Are you sure?"

"Yes… I'm positive… I sent a courier with a letter to my father when I ran away… I told him what's happening… I received a telepathic message from Impa telling me that if that's what I really wanted… that my father accepted."

"So what now?"

"We're allowed visitation at the castle anytime we want… but I want to stay here in Tamriel… with you."

"Hmm… between 2 years of moping around at the castle and ranch… I vote we stay here too."

"So this is it huh? Our new lives… for better or worse."

"For better or worse… for better or worse…"

Their lips meet one more time as martin walked in after hearing the whole conversation… he smiles and continues on to the great hall.

… The next day …

Link is up making rounds with the guards as Zelda eats breakfast with the rest of the blades. Jauffre walks up to Link as he passes the front door and gives him an assignment.

"Blade, as you know, martin needs the amulet of kings to become emperor… it is time that we get it back. I want you and Zelda to go to the Elven Gardens district of the Imperial City and find Baurus… there, he will tell you all he has found out as an under-cover agent. Do you have any questions?"

"One… when do we leave?"

"As soon as you are fully prepared."

"Alright… I'll go get Zelda."

"Thank you."

Link goes to pack the saddle bags as well as grab his armor… as he walks into the great hall he spots Zelda sparring with Caroline… Caroline barely dodges a swipe to the head with Zelda's wooden sword and quickly retaliates with a swipe at Zelda's neck.

"Halt! Arrgh! Dead again!"

"You have to watch what you do with your power attacks… while if used correctly can be extremely powerful, they also leave you wide open for a counterattack. And you are using a short sword rather than a longer sword… shorter weapons are meant for dealing out damage quickly, rather than doing more damage with fewer swings… short swords for example are meant to be used with lightning fast speed to keep your opponent from retaliating… long swords are meant to keep your opponent from drawing breath."

"Then what's the deal with dual-handed weapons?"

"A dual handed weapon is an extremely long, extremely heavy, and, extremely powerful weapon… take for example the ebony claymore… long… heavy… and powerful. Dual handed weapons are meant for warriors that mean business… they don't bother with dodging and diving… they hardly even block! They tend to be slower swinging because of their weight but beware… if they hit you once… they may not need to hit you again."

"But what about your dai katanas?"

"Ah yes… the only exception to the rule… only about 4 pounds heavier than the standard one handed katana… the Dai katana is meant for hitting with speed rather than weight… while having all the reach of the dual handed weapon."

"So it's like having a two handed long sword?"

"Kind of… its difficult to explain as it takes specific training to use a Dai katana… as hand position is much different than standard dual wield weapons."

"So what do you think I would be best with?"

"Well, it looks like you've had some previous training with the short sword… I say stick to it until you get better… practice makes perfect… and a little tip… when you swing, aim for something either vital or extremely painful… you'd be surprised with who you can take down with one precisely placed swing. Well. My guard shift is about to start… take care Zelda… and I'll see you later ok?"

"Thank you Caroline!"

Caroline gives Zelda a quick hug and marches out to the courtyard.

"Getting weapons training huh?"

"Mhmm. I figured that a magic sword would be useless if I didn't know much about one."

"Hnn… good call. Any way's we're going back to the imperial city."

"Huh? Why?"

"We have to meet up with baurus again… we're gonna get the amulet back."

"When do we start?"

"As soon as you change clothes… I've already packed your armor and things."

Zelda quickly runs off to change into something dry for the trip ahead… leaving Link to his thoughts.

'She's gonna need a lot of work…'

Author's notes: chapter seven… or is it? Just kidding, it's seriously chapter seven. Read and review and live life and happy splatting and all that… just try to have some fun ok?

Disclaimer: I wash dishes at a restaurant that is NOT Bethesda and is NOT Nintendo… so I do NOT own oblivion or legend of Zelda… ok?


	8. cold blooded

There and back again ch. 8

Chapter 8: cold blooded

…imperial city, Elven gardens district…

"Excuse me, where's Luther broads-"

"I don't know."

"Excuse me, do you know-"

"Sorry… no"

"Excuse me-"

"Zelda!"

"What!?"

"It's right here…"

"Oh."

Link and Zelda stand before the large sign stating the name and location of Luther Broads Boarding House. They enter and see Baurus sitting at the bar. As they walk over Zelda trips over baurus' feet and lands rather painfully on a Breton man sitting in the corner.

"Oof! I'm so sorry! Hey bartender… I think our friend here owes the three of us a pint of mead… what do ya say?"

"I say go for it… clodhopper…"

Baurus growls as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the necessary gold for 3 pints of mead.

"Now… down to business."

Zelda glances around the room to make sure no one is listening then continues.

"We found the emperor and the amulet of kings has been stolen."

"No no! Not now… look, that guy you fell on has been following me all day… when I get up, he'll follow me. You follow him. Got it?"

"Got it."

"And one more thing… you make sure Jauffre give's me my 150 gold back ok?"

"Uhm… no."

"Damn… ok let's go."

Baurus gets up and heads down into the basement and Link and Zelda sit for a minuet glancing at the guy in the corner… he soon gets up and half jogs down to the basement… the couple follows.

…Luther's basement…

"FOR LORD DAGON!!"

"Shit…"

They round the corner to see an armor clad figure fighting the not so armored baurus… Zelda makes a swing at the assassins head but her blade is deflected off of the helmet. The assassin turns and backhands Zelda as Link runs in and tackles the assassin… after a brief struggle, Link finds himself on his back as baurus runs in and pulls him off of Link… Link tackles the assassin again and starts to choke him… after another brief struggle… the assassin lays motionless as Zelda comes back over rubbing her head.

"Ow…"

"Check the body… see if he has anything on him"

"He's got this book… commentaries of the mysterium xarxes… volume 1."

"Hmm… take that to tun-zeeus at the arcane university… she's got some expertise on Daedric cults… contact me with any important information you may recive."

"Ok…"

"Don't just stand there… move!"

…imperial city, arcane university district…

"So you want to find the mythic dawn huh? I won't dip my nose in any further… I've been working with the blades for the longest time now…"

"It's probably nothing you don't already know anyways… so what can you tell us?"

"Well, child, from what I've studied… the books are full of ranting gibberish… but there's something special about the first letter of every paragraph… raminus! Leave the poor boy alone!"

"What!? What's a small telekinesis spell gonna do to him?"

Before tun-zeeus could reply, raminus polus cast a telekinesis spell on Link and flung him into a wall, changing him from the quietly snoring state he was in to a raving ranting cursing maniac of a man layed up against the wall.

"Stupid mage fucker!! The hell did you do that for!?"

"Its what I do to all of the apprentices that sleep in class"

"Do I look like your fucking apprentice!?"

"It was an opportunity I just couldn't pass up."

"If I ever get my hands on you."

Link gets up of the ground and starts chasing raminus around the room while Zelda and tun-zeeus shake their heads and continue with their conversation.

"He does that all the time… anyway… you seem like a nice enough sort… go ahead and take the libraries copy of volume 2… I wish I could help you more but I haven't even seen volumes 3 and 4… you could try first addition in the market district."

"I love bookstores! So check with the clerk there and see if he has what I want right?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Great. Now, on a completely different note… what's the mages guild like?"

"It's a lot of fun actually… and raminus likes to tease people he thinks he can get along with… like now…"

They glance over at where Link throws a small pot of plants at raminus as he hops over a bench.

"Like I said… he THINKS he can get along with."

"Link can be very hard to deal with sometimes."

"I noticed you were holding his hand when you walked in. How is he when he's not angry at the world?"

"he's wonderful… when he's not throwing plants at people… he's a delightful kisser and for the most part easy to get along with… when he's not throwing things or cursing at people."

"Ohh… that's great to hear… I hope to maybe one day settle down with a nice argonian male that shares the same interests as me… like reading and board games."

"You like board games? Like what- Link!!"

Link chases raminus into the bench in front of the chatting girls and raminus sticks his foot out and trips Link and before he falls Link grabs raminus by the collar of his robe and they come crashing down onto the bench with the girls.

"Link! YOU'VE GONE ENTIRELY TOO FAR!"

"Shame on you raminus!"

"But he started it Zelda!"

"I'm finishing it!"

"My wonderful robes…"

"Can it raminus! You can't go around throwing people into walls like that."

"But it was funny and…"

"No raminus… no…"

"Aww…"

"Link what do you say?"

"Zel…"

"Don't 'zel' me… tell him you're sorry."

"He threw me into a wall!"

"I don't care… you threw plants at him."

"Oh come on! You would have done the same thing!"

"Nope… I would have incinerated you."

"That's even worse!"

"I don't care… apologize…"

"Oh alright… I'm sorry for throwing plants at you."

"Raminus! Apologize to him."

"But zeeus!"

"But nothing… you could have hurt the man."

"But it was funny."

"Do you see any of us laughing?"

"I know you are on the inside!"

"We really must be going"

"Oh right! First edition closes in a few hours… it was lovely chatting with you! Come by any time!"

"We will… and Link will be on better behavior… wont you?"

"Yes…"

"And so will raminus… take care Zelda!"

"Take care!"

Zelda grabs Link by his arm and half drags him out of the lobby. But not before Link grabs another pot and throws it at the back of raminus's head.

PING!! "OW!!"

"Gotcha! Bitch!! Smack!! OW! What the hell Zelda!?"

"You're being an asshole again…"

…imperial city, market district, first addition book store…

"Hello! I'm Zelda hycrellian; I'm here to inquire about a commentaries of the mysterium xarxes volumes 3 and 4."

"Oh… hmm… well, you seem trustworthy… we have volume 3 here on stock, it needed to be specially ordered and I haven't even seen volume 4. And volume 3 has already been reserved by a certain Gwenas."

"Oh… I see… anyway that I could um… maybe purchase that book from you?"

"No can do, sorry… customer appreciation and all."

"Oh no no no! I completely understand!"

"I tell ya what… Gwenas is already late for his pickup but should be here soon to pick it up… until then you can have a look around and see if there's anything you like."

"Perfect!"

Link and Zelda spend the next 20 minuets looking through all kinds of books and magazines and the black horse courier news paper. Zelda finally settles down in a corner with a small stack of books while Link is at the counter with the clerk Phintias looking over a magazine of armor.

"Oh man! Look at this Link! Full coverage plate mail that only weighs 75 pounds total… only 2000 septims!"

"Yeah? Well look at this! Gothic plate mail and chain mail combination! Weighs at about 55 pounds and is guaranteed to give you all the protection of heavy armor with the nimbleness and speed of light armor!"

"Yeah at 1995 septims… that's not bad…"

The bell on the door rings as a rather small wood elf walks in and heads to the counter.

"I'm here for my book… commentaries on the mysterium xarxes… volume 3."

"Oh yes, here you are… and I believe that the young lady in the corner would like to talk to you about it."

"Uhm… ok?"

He walks over to Zelda.

"I hear you want to talk about my book?"

"Yeah… I want it"

"Why?"

"I seriously need it… private reasons"

"You're wasting my time-"

"You're in way over your head!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"You're looking for the mythic dawn right?"

"Right… so?"

"They killed the emperor you fool!!"

"Deh duh. The mythic dawn were the ones!? I had no idea honest! Here! Take my copy of volume 3! And take this note too… it's for my meeting with the sponsor to get volume 4! I don't want anything else to do with the dawn ever! I'm through!"

"Thank you… you're doing a great service to the empire… you just don't know it yet."

"Tha-thank you!"

"Now… Link! Pay for all these books and I guess that magazine too… we need to go find baurus."

"Ok…"

"You've been too kind Phintias… we appreciate it."

Link grabs the small pile of books and heads to the door… he opens the door and walks backwards out of the door… and into a certain red guard and they tumble into the street.

"BAURUS! YOU STUPID PRICK!"

"YOURE THE DOLT THAT WALKS BACKWARDS!"

Many people have stopped and looked on humorously at the bickering two men when Zelda walks out and sees all of her books strewn about on the street… with bent corners.

"My… my… MY BOOKS!"

"Oh… SHIT!"

Many people took this as a hint and started to ease away from the situation.

"Link!! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"Duh ehm… nothing! I ju ju just t-t-t-tripped and…"

"YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE BOOKS!"

"I-i-i-i-I'm sorry!"

"AND _YOU_..."

"Ohh…"

"You big footed, really stupid, frigging, PRICK! This is the second time today that you've made a real mess of things that didn't need to be a mess!"

Baurus says nothing… he just gets up and runs down the street.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID RED GUARD!!"

"For who she is… she sure is fast…"

But nobody heard Link as Zelda sprints down the street after baurus… leaving Link to clean up the mess of books and his magazine. After about 5 minuets of chasing Zelda comes back with baurus' ear between her thumb and fore finger. Apparently she had caught up with and tackled baurus… the scrapes on his arms and the skid marks face coupled with his ripped shirt told him that.

"Now… what did you want baurus?"

"Some ointment and a cup of ice would be nice."

She kicks him in the shin.

"OW!! Alright! Alright! I came to see what you found!"

"Ok… we found volume 3, we know how to interoperate the books and we know where to get volume 4."

"Great lemme see that note… Elven gardens sewers… ok I know that part of the sewers well… blades business all… if you want we can go now."

…imperial city sewer system, room with the table…

"I always wondered who put that table there… ok whose going in?"

5 minuets and 5 games of rock paper scissors later…

"Ok… it's settled… looks like Link is going in."

Link enters the room and sits at the table as baurus and Zelda creep up to the walkway above the table… soon a man in red robes walks out and approaches Link.

"Ok so, you want to be in the mythic dawn… it takes a lot of hard work and dedication to do what we do… and-"

"We have visitors!! Raven! We have visitors!!"

"You were told to come alone Gwenas!"

"Actually, I'm Link!"

Link jumps over and tackles raven and they start rolling around on the ground as baurus and Zelda take on the other two mythic dawn agents… they are all fighting hard as Zelda gets tackled to the ground… her sword slides just out reach… the agent has his hands around her neck and is applying a great force. Zelda is gasping for air and reaching for her sword… closer… closer… she finally grabs the hilt of the sword and brings it an a stabbing motion into the side of the agents head… ice shard, true to its nature freezes everything it comes in contact with as it goes through one side of the agents head to the other… the agent falls limp on top of her as she stares wide-eyed at the ceiling of the room they are in… the horror has set in… she just killed someone… someone that probably had a family… maybe even a wife and kids… despite the fact that he was part of an evil cult… he still probably had a normal life as well… and she took that from him… she lay there trembling with the body still on top of her as Link and baurus walk up to where she is laying. She briefly registers that they are trying to talk to her… she picks out something like 'she doesn't look so good' as she feels the weight of the agent lifted off of her body… Link slowly brings her to her feet as she is still staring wide-eyed straight ahead of her… Zelda takes two steps forward before she clutches her stomach and throws up blood… her vision is extremely blurry as she takes a few more steps back… her world goes black as she feels herself fall back into links arms… her last thought was…

'I'm a cold blooded killer…'

Author's notes: well, it looks like Zelda isn't taking her first kill to good does it? Maybe it would be better if she used a paintball gun… well, probably not cause paintball guns aren't meant to kill anyone… but anyway, here's to chapter 8 enjoy!

Live life and happy splatting!!

Disclaimer: I own… not much of anything!


	9. greet the new day

There and back again ch 9

Chapter 9: greet the new day

…location unknown…

Lights… that was all she could see… she couldn't quite determine where she was at… she shifts to her side and sees a human shaped figure in a chair next to her.

"uh… what? Where am I?"

"good youre awake! I was beginning to get worried zel!"

"Link?"

"the one and only."

"what happened?"

"I dunno… after you killed that mythic dawn agent that almost killed you… you just stood up and threw up blood and passed out… I caught you before you fell and did some real damage to your head."

"oh…"

"you're thinking about him aren't you?"

"Link! He probably had a family to go back to!"

"that's how I felt… believe me… its hard to take some body's life… demons and monsters are one thing but another human being… someone that can feel pain and express emotion just like you do… its… its hard."

"it was so barbaric! I stabbed him through the head!"

"then you don't even want to know what baurus did to his assassin…"

"what did he do?"

"ok… don't say I didn't warn you… he cleaved his head clean off his shoulders… then while it was in the air he sliced it down the middle… straight between the eyes… he was stabbing the body when I told him to stop… he's still upset about the emperor."

"oh…"

"yeah… its tragic."

"where are we?"

"we carried you back to cloud ruler temple after you passed out…"

"my stomach kinda hurts."

"yeah it was a pretty nasty cut. Bet you didn't even feel him try to slip the knife into you while you were struggling, but you killed him before he could apply any real force… he did manage to drag it across your belly when he died though… we couldn't really do anything for you until we got you out… you know, risk of infection and all."

"thank you…"

"anything for the girl I love."

Link leans down to kiss Zelda. While he kisses her he lays his hand on the freshly bandaged wound and…

"mmph… ow!"

"sorry! Oh my goodness! Are you alright!?"

"yeah… you just rubbed it a little is all."

"can you walk?"

"with help probably…"

"ok"

Zelda tries to get out of the bed. She stands for a moment before staggering to her left. Link quickly catches her and holds her against his front… they walk to the great hall.

…cloud ruler temple, great hall…

The blades were crowded around the great hall chatting lightly when the young couple walk in.

"look who woke up guys!"

'Zelda!'

'zellie!'

'Zelda…'

'are you ok zel?'

"thank you for your concern guys… it means a lot…"

"hungry?"

Jauffre hands Zelda a plate full of fruit and Zelda grabs a bundle of grapes and sits down at a bench. She hungrily devours the grapes at an astonishing yet lady like speed.

"got ne more?"

"yes of course."

Zelda snatches an apple and greedily eats it… this time not bothering use her table manners.

"whoa… who's turn is it to cook!? Get this girl some food!"

"sir!"

Jena gets up from her spot and heads into the kitchen to prepare the nights meal for the blades.

… one hour later…

"mmph… hmmm… ah… could you pass the salt?"

Link and the blades openly stare at Zelda as Jauffre passes her the salt… she was on her third plate of food already.

"ahh… how long was I unconscious anyway?"

"three days?"

"no wonder… I'm sorry I usually have better table manners than this so you will have to forgive me… I'm… not quite myself."

"Zelda… you ate more than me…"

"what are you trying to say Martin?"

"nothing… sorry."

"that's right… so Link… you going to eat those potatoes?"

"eventually… I'm just trying to figure out where you are putting all that food."

"I haven't eaten in three days Link…"

"I went a week without food and didn't eat that much!"

"so? Looks like I'm more a man than you Link."

"what!? Whatever… just eat your breadstick."

"you're no fun… … … man… I'm full."

"yeah… finally."

"Link…"

"sorry… look, we've got work to do… we already know where the mythic dawn location is at… we sent a runner to go find out… we just have to make a choice… stealth or an ass kicking assault."

"oh wow… it's a really hard choice… the assault of course!"

"you sure? Its only going to be us…"

"no no no… I'm just kidding… we should try blending in with the cultists… then we take out Mankar Camoran and get the amulet back. Easy as pie… speaking of which… what's for dessert?"

"…pie?..."

"ooh lovely!... what kind?"

"strawberry."

"mmm… excellent! May I have a slice?"

"sure-"

"I can't take this any more!"

"Link?"

"I've never seen any one eat that much food!"

"sorry?"

"don't be… its all for a good cause I guess… I'm going to bed anyway… g'night."

"love you… good night."

Link walks out of the room to his and Zelda's bedroll as the meal is finished up… Zelda helps out with the dishes. After that she goes to the bathroom and changes into a light pink night gown. She then slips on a pair of slippers and heads outside to the battlements. She walks out to the right side and she looks out into the clear dark blue night sky… she gasps in awe as she sees a shooting star… she quickly closes her eyes and makes a wish… despite how foolish she thought she looked. she feels a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and she lays her head back on links chest.

"hey."

"hey."

"I thought you were in bed."

"I was lonely and I need some company… care to join me?"

"yeah…"

Link takes Zelda's hand and leads her to the bedroll… Zelda quickly slides under the covers as Link glides in as well and gives Zelda a quick kiss. She passionately returns it as she's rolled onto her back… she then feels the bottom of her gown get pulled up… she breaks the kiss suddenly.

"no Link… not now…"

"but-"

"no… at least not yet… we will… trust me, we will… but not yet… I'm not ready yet."

"ok… I can wait."

"now… on a lighter note… that doesn't mean I love you any less… you could say I love you more but still…"

"don't worry… I get it… I'm kinda tired anyway… good night."

"love you… good night."

Link gives her one last kiss before he wraps his arms around her waist and they fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

…the next morning…

Link slowly gets out of bed and stretches... he plants a quick kiss to Zelda's forehead before

he shakes her awake. She blinks a little bit before nodding at him... she knew what was coming up.

...later that day. location, Lake Arrius Caverns...

Having only packed what was nessessary for the trip. They had heard earlier that everything they need would be provided to them by Lord Dagon. The only thing waiting for them on the other side of the door was whatever fate had to throw at them.

--

authors notes:

at long last huh? short chapter but I have lots of requests goin on and all that but this should be alright... and I'm offering anyone who's intrested a prize... I have a character named

Sarah Ann Lane that is featured in 3 stories... the first one to give me the title of each of the three stories gets to have a character of their own featured in There and Back Again!

Just when you make your subission be sure to have a small bio with thier name, age, and background so that i can have an idea of who they are.

untill then... read up, enjoy life, and happy splatting!


	10. Operation: Prison Break

There and Back Again

chapter 10: operation: prison break

location: lake arrius caverns

Link and Zelda stand in front of the door... they both exchange nods and head in. it isnt long before they come into contact with an Agent of the Mythic dawn.

they make their way to the agent.

"Dawn is breaking..."

'Greet the new day'

'Greet the new day brother'

"Ah... its been a while scince we've had two new people come in for the new light... when i open the door continue on down the tunnel untill you see Harrow... he will explain more... welcome to the brotherhood."

"Thank you... im Link by the way. this is my compatriot Zelda... shes my sister."

"Wonderful! the pleasures all mine... quickly! the master's speaking... dont waste anymore time!"

The slightly deranged mythic agent shoved them past the door and straight into a dark elf.

"Oof!"

"Whoa! sorry! um... Harrow?"

"Yes, that is me you imbicel... what do you two want? im on my way to... oh! youre the new kids! come! right this way!"

Harrow leads Link and Zelda to a large chamber and turns to them...

"Ok... take off your clothes and give me your equipment."

"What?"

"Girl, must i repeat myself? take off your clothes... give me your equipment... and put on these robes... you dont need your things, Lord Dagon will supply you with everything you need."

"Oh... ok"

"I swear... the new recruits get more and more daft with each passing dawn..."

Link and Zelda, both glare at harrow as he turns his back to them. They stip down to thier undergarments and they slip on the robes and its accessories.

"There done."

"Give me the equipment boy!"

"Here."

"This way please!"

Link and Zelda follow closeley as the slightly bi-polar Harrow leads them to a gigantic chasm where theres a huge statue of Mehrunes Dagon... the sheer size of the statue elicts a soft "holy shit..." from Link. They continue down two flights of stairs down to the small croud of acolytes that are similarly dressed as Harrow and they all tune themselves into the words of the man in blue robe.

"And when our Mighty Lord walks upon Tamriel again, the confused people of the false Gods shall be made slave to all of us!!"

'So sayeth the Lord Dagon... praise be!'

"I go now to paradise! I shall return with our Lord when he comes to reclaim Tamriel as his own!"

The man in blue turns on his heel and opens a strange portal and walks in... and before the portal vanishes, Links heart falls as he sees the Amulet of Kings dagleing off his neck. the woman that was standing next to the blue robed man steps fourth.

"Harrow! who are those people you brought with you?"

"Ruma! these are the two new initiates! they wish to bind themselves to the service of Lord Dagon!"

"Come forth initiates!"

Link and Zelda briefly look at each other before heading up the stairs to Ruma Camoran.

"You must satisfy Lord Dagon's thirst for blood with red drink! bring out the sacrifices!"

Four Mythic Dawn agents bring out two prisoners... an Argonian... and a young blonde girl. they lay the prisoners down on two altars and the agents leave to join the crowd.

"Dagon thirsts... take these daggers and sate him!"

Ruma hands Link and Zelda the daggers and they turn and walk towards the prisoners... Zelda in front of the Argonian and Link in front of the girl... they raise their daggers at the same time and Link looks down at the girl. Tears flow from her beautiful emerald green eyes... Link looks upon her bound and gagged form and back to her face... her eyes hold a look of confusion when Link smiles and winks at her... all untill...

"ZELDA! NOW!"

Link and Zelda turn on their heels and throw their daggers at the nearest agents... Zelda's buries itself in Harrows neck and Links finds its way to Ruma's heart. Link then quickly throws himself into and tackles another stunned agent as Zelda dives for Ruma's staff. Link and the agent struggle a bit before Link snatches the agent's shortsword and stabs him with it... Zelda then kills two Agents with a bolt of lighting from Ruma's staff. Two more agents die at Links hand when they blindly charge at him in rage... and the last agent runs at Zelda... only to trip on his robes and fall down the stairs and break his neck... Link and Zelda unbind the prisoners. the Argonian just runs away and the girl sits up.

"Are you alright?"

"I am now thanks to you guys... I thoght i was as good as dead!"

"Whats your name?"

"I'm Kisari Faustina."

"I'm Link Shelton... Zelda Hycrellian is the one that untied you."

"The pleasure's mine... what do you say we get out of here?"

"Yeah... but first we need to bring something back to our... employers... scince we failed to get the amulet back."

"How about that book Link?"

"Good idea... see? Zelda's the smart one... im just spontaneous... are you hurt in anyway?"

"No... but you may want to use protection when you get that book... you never know if it may hurt you in any way..."

"Oh its just a wierd book! what harm could it do?"

"Dont say i didnt warn you...'

Kisari gets to her feet and picks up a dagger while Link goes to get the book... upon grabbing the book, it snaps shut... with Links hand in the middle...

"FUCK! OW!"

"I warned you..."

"I'll just pretend you didnt say anything and blame it on my spontaneous... ness."

"Hehe... youre pretty funny."

"I get that alot... Zelda, lets get out of here"

"Yeah sure lets go."

Link motions Zelda toward the book and Zelda picks up the book and carefully cradles it in her arms... and as she takes the first step...

rumble rumble... CRACK!

"What the... AH! crap! run! the statues falling!"

Link exclaims as the statue of Mehrunes Dagon starts to fall down. the threesome dives for the deck as the statue smashes and completley obliterates where they were just standing.

"Damn... that was close... come on girls... lets get moving."

And just as soon as the words leave Links mouth...

BAM!

"Oh for Talos' sake... please tell me that wasnt what i thought that was..."

"The gate we came in just closed..."

"Fuck... thanks for the info Kisari... ok lets find another exit..."

They all go up the opposite stairs that Link and Zelda came down before and they find another door... they all walk through and they find themselves in a kitchen... they round a corner... and the threesome and the mythic dawn cook all start screaming as they practically all plow into each other... the cook turns and runs then makes a half-ass attempt at hitting Link when he throws his kitchen knife... they all follow the cook as he sprints out of an alternate exit and down past the argonian sacrifice... and down out of sight.

"What was that all about?"

"I have no idea... but thanks for saving me!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jeelieus... i work at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City... i thank you for saving me"

"Not a problem... do you need anything else?"

"I at least need a loin cloth... or something i can use as one..."

The three look down and...

"Dude! cover up!"

"I cant! I dont have anything... I do know where all our stuff is though..."

"Good!... that means i dont have to run around wearing nothing but the few pieces of cloth that they tied me up with"

"At least you have something... lead the way Jeelieus... i need my equipment back..."

"Follow."

They walk back into the caverns and round a corner and go down another hall...

"and it should all be here!"

And sure enough... when they open the crate, they find all of thier stuff... the argonians priest robes... and Kisari's undergarments...

"What happened to MY clothes!?"

"Just wear one of these robes... i wish i could give you some of my clothes... but i only have one set..."

"Thanks Zellie... I can call you that right?"

"Sure... lets get going."

"Lets just get going... Martin's probably worried sick... the little dickens..."

They all laugh as Link and Zelda change into their traveling clothes and Jeelieus and Kisari put on their robes. they walk back out side and part ways.

Location: Cloud Ruler Temple

The threesome walk into the barracks of the temple... and pull up an extra bedroll for Kisari into their little corner... Zelda hands Kisari her extra night gown because they are conveniently the same size. then they all unceremoniously and even more ungracefully drop onto their respective bedrolls... Link and Zelda on a large one and Kisari on another one five feet away... they sleep peacefully untill the next morning.

...The next day...

They all stand in front of the fireing squad... consisting of Martin, Jauffre and Baurus... Zelda then tosses the Mysterium Xarxes on the table in front of Martin...

"BY THE NINE! SUCH A THING IS DANGEROUS EVEN TO HANDLE!"

"We know... it tried to eat Links hand."

"yup... it hurt too"

"No worries... I know ways to protect myself against its evil magics... so go on and take the day off... and introduce me to your new friend there later... I dont want to sound rude but I need to start making myself immune to the magic... and before you ask, yes I was worried."

"Wow... ok then... thanks... and bye!"

From there... the three head down to Bruma to buy Kisari some new clothes. On the way down the path Kisari asks Link and Zelda...

"Why didnt you tell me that you worked for the Emperor... or whoever that guy was?"

"You never asked..."

"Hmm... He's kinda cute..."

"NO Kisari..."

"Meh... he's a little too old for me anyways... Im only 18."

Authors Notes: congatulations so Archsage Soren for not even giving anyone a chance to even play the contest... but its first come first serve... and its not like anyone else even tried to play anyway... oh well, anyway... Archsage Soren is the owner of Kisari Faustina and the winner of the 'insert YOUR character here' contest... there will be other contests in the future but one person can win only once. so remember to read and more importantly... REVIEW because you never know if you can have someone in another persons story or not

Disclaimer: what a fun game it is... it would have been even cooler if i created it... which i did not... life hates me


End file.
